The Love Shack
by dees1
Summary: This is 'Loveshack' and its sequel combined into one story...  Plot - Lois has just lost a poker game against some guys from highschool and it is pay up time. She can pay up or take a forfeit - spending five hours in the 'loveshack' with Clark...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing:; Clark/Lois  
>Spoilers: Set during season 4<br>Rating – PG13

Plot: Lois has just lost a poker game against some guys from highschool and it is pay up time. She can pay up or take a forfeit. She chooses the forfeit – spending five hours in the 'loveshack' with some unsuspecting bloke the guys have chosen. Their choice is none other than Clark Kent.

Lois threw down her cards convinced her flush would win the game and save her from a fate worse than death. The penalty from losing was either pay up or take a forfeit and these guys had a reputation for coming up with cruel challenges. Mike, the gang leader laughed, looking at Lois for her reaction as he laid down his five cards showing a full house.

Lois felt panic wash over her. She was in no financial state to pay the $100 she owed Mike so she had no choice but to surrender to their challenge.

"So Mike hit me with it? What do I have to do?"

"Ms Lane. I think I will keep you hanging on for a while and make you sweat it out for a bit.

"Meet us at Crater Lake at 10am tomorrow. Don't be late." Mike said.

Lois knew this meant only one thing – spending time in the Loveshack with some nerdy guy for five hours.

Lois could not sleep that night. She was worried. Who would she have to be locked up with, and would there be a part two to the challenge. Clark had asked her what was wrong, claiming she was unusually quiet.

She didn't mean to but she snapped at him. "Nothing, Clark. Can you go and pester someone else."

The following day was a scorcher, just adding to the torture. The captives of the loveshack were always supplied with water, that was not the problem. The problem was that Mike would pick the most obnoxious partner for Lois, probably one with a body odour problem and one with no grasp of the art of conversation.

Clark was cheery that morning. "Hi Lois, have you cheered up?"

"What do you mean Clark, the only reason I get annoyed is because you wind me up."

"Lois I was asking if you were okay, there is no need to bite my head off."

Lois gave in and admitted what was bothering her. Clark just looked at her in amazement. "You know he is going to pick someone horrible."

"Gee Clark, thanks for making me feel calmer about the whole thing." Lois replied sarcastically.

"Look Lois. Do you want me to come for moral support? I don't mind. I can sunbathe while you are in the shack." Clark smiled.

"How nice of you Clark. You are so caring. Seriously though it will be good to have someone looking out for me." Lois remarked.

Clark drove them down to the lake in his truck. He was a bit worried about Lois. They sat in the truck waiting for Mike to arrive.

"Lois, why don't you just pull out of the forfeit and refuse to do it. They cannot exactly get you back by telling the school head."

"No way Clark, It is the honor of the Lane family at stake here. I never back down from a challenge." Lois was talking loudly.

"That's your problem Lois. Always looking for a fight."

"if you're going to keep trying wind me up Clark, please leave."

"You are so annoyingly stubborn Lois. I am just looking out for you because I care."

"You have a funny way of showing it Clark."

The two of them were so tied up in their heated discussion that they did not notice the arrival of Mike and his gang. Mike had overheard everything and decided to change his plan.

"Hi Lois. Ready for the challenge."

Lois looked around and saw Mike. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Clark and her followed the guys down to the beach. She looked at the shack. It was nothing more than a small shed, where equipment was kept in the Winter months. She gulped. It looked smaller than she remembered.

"How big do you think that shed is, Clark?" Lois asked.

"About 3m and 1.5m. There are seats in it you know and you have access to water."

"Clark, you make it sound like a holiday destination. I can't wait now." Lois snapped.

She looked over to the sight she didn't want to see. Randy Owens was waiting near the shack. He was the most annoying guy who had constant sweat patches under his arms and he seemed to wear the same clothes everyday.

"Hi Lois." He shouted over at Lois.

She turned to Clark in a panic. "I knew it would be him."

"Lois, pull out now." Clark ordered.

"No way!"

Mike went over to talk to Randy and whatever he said seemed to make Randy look disappointed.

Mike had an annoying smile on his face. "Change of plan, Lane."

"What do you mean?" Lois was really worried.

"Well, I was going to send you in with Randy but after witnessing your little fracas with Clark in the car park, I think he would be more suitable."

Lois looked at Randy. To be honest spending five hours with him was seeming like quite an attractive proposition compared to spending time in a confined space with Smallville.

Clark looked at Lois. "No way, Mike."

"Well, looks like you will forfeit Lois."

Lois pushed Clark towards the shed. "Do this for me Smallville. I will owe you one."

"One more thing, Lois. There is a second part to the challenge."

"I knew it." Lois sighed. "What is it?"

"You have to show proof you have helped the shack live up to its name. You each have to have a hickey on your necks by the time you leave the shack."

Lois just looked at Mike in disbelief. "You are sick! You mean me and Clark have to play vampires on each other."

Clark knew this was not going to end well. How the hell was Lois going to inflict a lovebite on him, not unless she had just used kryptonite toothpaste.

"Mike, no way. We can't stand each other." Clark explained.

Lois dragged him into the shack. "Look anytime you want to be out and lose the bet, knock on the door five times." Mike shut the door and locked it.

Clark looked at Lois. "So look where your gambling habits have got us."

Lois was going to bite back, but realised they might as well try and get on for the remainder of the day.

"Smallville, can we try and be civil for the next 5 hours. I'm not in the mood for fighting."

"That makes a change." Clark realised he was winding her up. "Sorry, Lo. I can't help myself. Something makes me annoy you."

"Don't call me, Lo. Only my father calls me that."

"Why are you always so angry with your father, Lois? Did he not do the best he could in the circumstances?"

Lois was getting angry. "Clark, I would appreciate if you did not give opinions on matters that you know nothing about."

"Tell me about it Lois."

Lois spent the next hour telling Clark all about her role as a substitute mother to Lois whilst dealing with the military style regime within their household.

"We can't all have the perfect relationships with our parents. After all, you are the perfect son, aren't you?"

Clark's expression changed. "No Lois. I'm not. I have caused my parents plenty of heartache over the past few years."

"What did you do – steal the tractor or stay out past your 8pm curfew." Lois asked sarcastically.

"I ran off to Metropolis, and the stress made my mom have a miscarriage."

"Oh god, I never knew." For some reason she hugged him.

"It's alright now, Lois. They have forgiven me, although that does not make the guilty any easier to live with. I could have a little brother or sister now. My parents only chance to have a normal child of their own."

Lois picked up on Clark's choice of words. "What do you mean? 'Normal'"

"Nothing Lois..."

Lois decided not to push the matter further. Her and Clark were sat opposite each other. Lois had sweat pouring from every pore.

"Lois, you're soaking. Why don't you take off some of your clothes."

Lois blushed. "I bet you never expected to have to say that to me."

"What have you got on underneath?"

"My bikini." She said as she started to peel her damp blouse off.

Unknown to Clark and Lois, Chloe and Lana had arrived after hearing of their predicament.

"God help them. They cannot stand to be in the same room as each other never mind in a shed." Lana laughed.

Both Lois and Clark heard the laugh. "God, Lana is here." Clark announced.

"How are you coping with her having a new boyfriend?"

"Jason seems to be looking after her. I cannot say I am happy about it, but I treat Lana badly. I can't blame her."

"What did you do to her?" Lois asked.

"I lied and was never completely honest to her." Clark admitted.

"Clark, I have only known you for a few months but I know you would not lie unless you had good reason."

"Lois, watch out. You came dangerously close to complimenting me there." Clark smiled.

Lois wished she hadn't brought up the Lana subject. He spent ages talking about it.

Lois looked at Clark. "Why aren't you sweating Clark?"

"I don't sweat very much." To cover for his secret he took his t-shirt off.

Lois had seen Clark naked on two occasions but this was the first time she had spent any amount of time staring at his torso. And what a torso it was. Muscles in all the right places. It must be all that hard work at the farm because he never worked out.

"What time is it Clark?" Lois asked trying to take her mind off his body.

"God, it's 12.30pm already. Half way through already."

"Clark, are you mad at me for getting you shacked up with me." Lois asked.

"No, Lois. I have to admit it's been nice to talk to you. You are a good listener."

"You're complimenting me now. The heat must be getting to you."

"you can say that again, Clark."

The shorts came off revealing a tiny bikini. Clark was actually starting to burn up, and it wasn't with the heat. Lois had the most amazing body. Clark always tried to avoid looking but could not always help himself.

"What are you gawking at? Checking me out are you?" Lois teased.

"So what if I am." Clark taunted back, he couldn't help himself. He was getting very hot under the collar and was starting to feel he was on Red K without actually being exposed to it.

"You have one hell of a body." Clark thought to himself, not realising he had said it out aloud.

Lois could not belief what Clark had said. She moved closer to him. "So do you smallville?"

Clark backed off. "This heat is starting to make us go crazy."

"Is it?" Lois said walking towards him so he was pinned against the back wall of the shed. She moved her face towards his. Clark closed his eyes and waited for Lois's lips to make contact but it never came.

Then suddenly Lois laughed. "Had you going, Smallville."

Clark was not having it. He pulled her to him, and pressed his lips onto hers. A feeling of warmth and passion coursed through her body and she found herself kissing him back even harder.

His hands were starting to explore her body, the one advantage of Lois not wearing many clothes. Each touch of his hand was sending waves of pleasure to her brain. Where the hell did Smallville learn his moves.

Her hands moved towards his shorts as she started to unfasten them. Before long they were both clothe less, and oblivious to their surroundings. All that mattered was each other and pleasing one another. They couldn't have stopped their actions even if they had tried, the lust had taken over.

Soon they were collapsed in a heap in the small confines of the shed.

Lois suddenly realised what they had done. She grabbed her clothes "I'm so sorry Clark. I did not mean for that to happen."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but it was amazing."

Lois threw caution to the wind and opened up. "Yeah, I have to admit you are a dark house underneath all that plaid. Who'd have thought you could have such an affect on me. Maybe it was a fluke."

Clark gave a mischievous smile. "No it wasn't, I'll prove it..." They started on round two.

An hour later, the door suddenly opened. Luckily Lois and Clark were clothed again.

Mike looked at them. "Looks like you lose, Lane. Where's the proof."

"I think I have won..." She no longer cared about the forfeit but was grateful about the discovery she had just made. Lois looked at Clark. His smile said it all.

They both knew this was the start of something more.

The chanting started. Even Lana and Chloe were joining in.

"Back in, back in..." the words rang in Lois and Clark's ears.

Mike smiled at them. "You have to go back in for one hour because you did not complete the challenge. If you don't come out with a hickey in one hour, you go for another hour.

Lois looked at Clark. His face was saying no, but she was not going to turn down a challenge. Anyway, they had gone a bit past the hickey stage already, so how difficult would it be. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back in the shack. She closed the door.

"Lana, don't you think we are being a bit cruel supporting this. You could see by the look on poor Clark's face that he didn't want to go back in."

"It's fun, don't you think." Lana smiled.

Lois smiled at Clark, "Is it so bad spending another hour locked up with me."

Clark kissed her. "Of course not, but I don't do hickies."

Lois had ways of convincing him. She started to kiss him, and then moved round to his ear to nibble it. His resolve was weakening very quickly. Suddenly he felt her sucking on his neck.

He pulled away from her. "Lois, I said no."

Lois would not take no for an answer. She did not reply to his protestations and went in for another attempt. Clark tried to distract her by moving her lips back to his, but she was persistent.

When she thought she had inflicted one, she pulled back to have a look at her handy work but there was not even a mark evident.

"Clark, are you made of steel, or something."

Lois moved her lips to his neck and started using her teeth as well. She felt guilty about the pain she was inflicting on him, but he had stopped complaining and started moaning.

Clark was actually beginning to enjoy this attention by Lois, but he had to come up with an excuse as to why her bites were having no effects.

Lois looked again, still no mark. "Clark, what the hell. Seriously this is freaking me out."

Clark panicked and kicked the door open. He walked off without Lois. "Mike, I'm not playing your stupid games. Grow up."

He got in the truck and drove off.

Lois was in shock. What had just happened with Clark? Why did he storm off and what was with his seemingly impervious skin?

Clark knew he was wrong for reacting in the way he had. He could not let Lois find out his secret. She would freak if he told her his secret. He needed to see her and smooth things over. After the events in the shack, he could not bear not to be able to touch her or 'be' with her.

He had never experienced anything like he had a few hours ago and definitely wanted to again. But first he had to decide how to go forward with this 'relationship' with Lois. Was he going to lie again and make it into a on and off again soap opera like it was with Lana.

Chloe walked over to an upset Lois. "Lois, are you ok? What was all that about?"

"That's between me and Clark, Chloe." She replied. "Would you mind dropping me off at the farm."

Lana smiled. "I bet you tried to give him a lovebite and he pushed you away. He was always pushing me away."

Lois muttered. "No Lana, it's just a disagreement."

"Well, it is pretty obvious there is no love lost between you two." Lana remarked.  
>"Chloe, can we go now. I need to talk to him."<p>

Lois sat in Chloe's car thinking about the events of the afternoon. She ignored the gossiping between Chloe and Lana. Why had Clark rejected her? It was devastating.

She would not have had sex with Clark once never mind twice unless she had strong feelings for him, and he just blew these feelings out of the water by leaving.

Chloe pulled up at the Farm. Lois got out and told her cousin she would be home later. She went into the house. "Hi Martha, where is Clark?"

"He's brooding in the barn. No doubt more trouble with Lana. I wish he would just move on, it is so painful watching him mope."

Lois smiled and headed into the barn. She climbed the stairs and was greeted by the sight of Clark lying on the sofa looking deep in thought.

"Hi Clark."

He sat up and smiled. "Hi Lois."

"Clark, can we talk?" Lois asked hopefully.

"Of course, sit down." He motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Clark, I need to know if it is me you have the problem with or is it something else?" Lois asked.

"Lois, it's not you. My life is so complicated. I just don't want to mess things up with you like I did with Lana."

"Clark, what's so complicated – you work on a farm and drive a tractor. By the way they are both very endearing qualities."

"There are things about my life that you don't know about." Clark offered.

Lois touched his hand gently with her own. "It's ok Clark. I don't want disclosure until you feel ready, as long as I know it is not me."

"Lois, it could never be you. I have never felt like this before, but I need time to sort out my head, but I do need you to help me do that."

Clark was at a crossroads – should he tell her everything?


	2. Chapter 2

Lois was relieved to hear she was not the cause of Clark's brushing her off at the shack.

"I will do anything I can to help, just name it." She walked slowly up to him and sat next to him.

"Well, you could keep me company for a while, maybe we could just talk." Clark offered.

"I'm so sorry I got involved in Mike's stupid little game. I did not want to make you uncomfortable."

"Lois, you didn't. I have just experienced the two most special events in my life this afternoon. And I don't just mean the sex, I mean the chance to get close to you. I felt something between us."

"I think it was Clark jr." Lois laughed.

"No, Lois. I had this massive surge of feelings for you, like a floodgate had been opened. I don't want this to be just about what happened in the shack. I want to date you, and spend time getting to know you even more."

Lois smiled. "And maybe occasionally we could...you know..."

Clark looked at her. "Yeah ok, Lois, if we have to, we could even hold hands occasionally." Lois burst into fits of laughter, so did Clark.

Clark suddenly had a flashback to a comment his mom made a few weeks ago that she had never seen her son laugh so much since Lois arrived at the Farm. And it was true. Even though they sparred insults regularly he enjoyed and even needled her deliberately so she would needle him back.

"Can we take this slow, Lois. I know that has not been the case up until now but I am an old fashioned kind of guy."

Lois beamed. "That's why I like you Clark., You're so different from other men."

Clark started to look nervous. "If you want to know my secret at any time, ask and I will tell you."

"No Clark, I would never put you in that position. I always had a feeling that you were special and I will find out when you are willing to share that part of you with me."

Clark stuttered a little. "Lois...I don't know how to ask this. But do you need me to drive you to the drugstore. We can go to an out of town one if you want."

Lois took a while to realise what he was getting at. "Are you meaning about the pill."

He gulped nervously. "Men are so funny. They will sleep with you but get nervous when they ask you about contraception after the event."

Clark looked hurt by her comment. "I know I should have asked, but we couldn't do much about things anyway. I don't exactly carry things around."

"You're new to all this, aren't you Clark?"

""Yeah I am." He went red.

"Clark, calm down. I'm on the pill."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great."

Lois changed the subject. "Can we keep this a secret? I kinda like the whole sneaking behind people's backs. Adds to the excitement."

"Fine by me." Clark smiled.

Lois started to kiss him. He could feel the warmth in his body as he deepened the kiss. She started to turn towards him, then suddenly there was a sound of someone entering the barn. It was Jason.

"Hi Clark, your mom said you were up there."

Jason climbed the stairs and smiled at Clark and then at Lois who was now at the other side of the loft.

"I just need to talk about Saturday's match. I want you on the team."

Lois smiled. "Look I'll leave you two to the guy talk. See you back in the house."

"Bye Lois." Jason smiled.

"Ok coach. I'm all for it. Let me know what you have planned."

"Look Clark before we talk about that, I need you to know that I care about Lana a lot and I am not taking advantage of her."

"Jason, I was shocked at first but I think you are good for each other. I swear I will not tell another soul apart from Lois and Chloe who know from other channels."

"Don't tell me Lana told them. How did you cope with her?"

Clark held up his hands. "Don't get me involved coach. Lana is in my past now. I will always love her as a friend but I am not in love with her anymore."

Jason realised it was the truth. "You know, that means a lot coming from you."

Clark and Jason talked tactics. Lois went back in the house amazed and excited by the unfolding events of the afternoon. Clark was amazing. He had a brilliant disguise. She always thought Clark would be one of these solid and predictable men, but underneath the plaid he was on fire.

She had never experienced such passion from anyone before. Maybe his secret was a double life as a gigolo, she laughed to herself.

Chloe arrived at the Farm to see how her cousin was.

"Hi, Lo. Did you get sorted?"

"Yeah it got a bit heated, but we're good now. It was just being stuck in the confines of that wooden structure that made him react the way he did."

"You and him will never get along, will you?" Chloe joked.

Lois just nodded. His dad arrived back from the city.

"Have a nice time in Metropolis, Mr K." Lois smiled.

Jonathan looked worried. "Yeah I did, but looks like all hell is about to break loose again." He headed towards the phone.

"What's up?" Lois asked puzzled.

"As I were coming up the driveway, I was followed by a blast from the past." Jonathan explained.

"Who?" Chloe asked,

"Alicia Baker...looks like Clark's life is going to get complicated again."

Lois tried not to react. "Who is Alicia Baker?"

"She is a meteor powered girl who seduced Clark last year and then got jealous and tried to kill Lana. I thought she had been locked up in Belle Reve." Chloe explained.

Jonathan walked in from the lounge. "I have just spoken to the Sheriff. Apparently she is cured and has been released."

"Where is she now?" Lois asked.

"Probably trying to seduce my son all over again. She went to the barn to see him."

Jonathan explained. "But I am not going to let that happen."

"Neither am I." Lois thought to herself.

Lois sat on the porch with Chloe. Her cousin had wanted to watch the fireworks, although she was pretty convinced that Alicia would be back with Clark before she left the barn.

"Chloe, what do you think is going on in the barn?" Lois asked concerned.

"They are probably making out by now." Chloe rolled her eyes. "He always had a weak spot for Ms. Psycho."

"I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret." Lois suggested.

Just then, Alicia came out from the barn in tears, got in her car and drove off.

Chloe was going to see what had happened but Jonathan stormed past her straight over to the barn. He did not seem happy.

Jonathan found his son sitting on the sofa. "Hi dad." He seemed chirpy.

"Clark, would you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Nothing dad. Alicia tried to come on to me and I told her I wasn't interested."

"You expect me to believe that. She's a beautiful girl."

"Dad, I am hurt that you think I would go running back to her after all she did last time she was here. Knowing Alicia she has probably fabricated all the stories about her being cured and being released."

"She was released. I spoke to the Sheriff. The concern I have is with Alicia hanging around your studies will suffer. It is an important year Clark and I don't want you to throw all your hard work away."

"I won't..." Clark offered.

"I must admit I was quite relieved when I heard you and Lana were over. You can do without distractions." His dad lectured.

"So I have to be a monk for the next year, do I."

"No Clark, you can date but as far as the monk thing goes, you know you have to be careful with your powers."

Clark was blushing. "I will be careful."

Jonathan noticed a familiar look in his son's face. "You are seeing someone aren't you? I can see it by your face."

Clark knew lying was pointless. "Yeah, I've been seeing someone for a few days. I really like her."

Jonathan smiled. "Who is she?"

"Dad, I would rather not say until we have been seeing each other a little longer."

"I hope you and this girl are not rushing into anything."

"We've agreed to take it slow, although we might hold hands occasionally if that's ok." Clark asked jokingly.

Jonathan laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. "Shall we head back. I think your mom has dinner ready."

Clark could see Lois sitting on the veranda with Chloe. Her look said it all. It looked like she was both jealous and insecure. He had to talk to her and reassure her.

Chloe had to get back to the Talon. "Look I'll see you to your car, Chloe."

Lois smiled. "Me too."

They waved Chloe off and then Clark turned to Lois. "Lo, are you ok?"

"What happened with Alicia? I didn't know about her. Just a shock."

"I'll tell you everything when we get some time alone, but for now just know I'm not interested in anyone else but you." He kissed the end of her nose.

"Well, looks like you got rid of her."

"Not quite, she has moved in with her aunt and is starting school on Monday. My dad guessed I was seeing someone but they do not know who."

"Life's getting complicated." Lois gave Clark a smile, but he could see there was concern hidden by her facade.

"We'll deal with the problems as we get to them. All that matters is spending time together."

"Sounds like a good idea Mr Kent. Now if you don't mind the smell of your mom's pot roast is beckoning me back into the house."

Clark smiled and they went back in.

All four of them sat down to dinner. Things felt a little awkward at first with Clark and Lois not knowing how to act with each other following the complete transformation in their relationship.

"This is so mom." He smiled.

"Yeah Mrs K. It's great as always."

Martha looked at both of them. "Can we just break the ice here. Your father and I are well aware that you two are dating."

Lois almost choked on her carrots. "What..."

Martha smiled. "If the kissing outside was not a giveaway, then the fact you are not trying the one-up-manship game at the table sealed the deal."

"Are you mad?" Clark looked at his dad.

"Well I was at first, but as long as you respect the house rules I can get used the idea."

"What house rules?"

"I want no sneaking around during the night and when you are with Lois in your room the door is to be left open."

"Dad, I'm 17years old. Why are you treating me like I'm 14 again."

His dad put his hand up. "Let me finish! These rules do not extend to the loft. That has always been your place of privacy and I respect that."

Clark smiled. Lois was bright red.

She got up and started to tidy away the plates. "Let me help you." Martha got up and followed her.

"Sorry about this Mrs K."

"Look, Lois, honey... I am thrilled Clark has found someone like you. I have seen you two dance around your feelings for months. The sparks started to fly the minute you met. Just one thing, please call me Martha."

"Thanks, Mrs...Martha!"

"Do you mind if we keep this quiet." Clark asked. "We want to take our time with this relationship."

Jonathan smiled. "Of course. I am so proud of the way you two are handling this."

Clark smiled, hoping his dad would never find out about what happened at Crater Lake.

School was back after Spring Break and Lois was prepared for the constant ribbing from Mike and the gang. Clark had told her to ignore them. Even worse was the enrolment of Alicia in the same class as them. Lois could not believe what she was hearing when the Principal approached her.

"Ms. Lane. This is Alicia Baker. She is new to the school like you were a few months back so I would assigning you to be her buddy for the first week. She will be attending all classes with you and if I hear one word from her that you have not been looking after her, I will be reconsidering what I will be writing in your reference for Met U."

Lois looked at him. "That's blackmail. Wouldn't someone else be more appropriate."

"No, I have chosen you, Ms. Lane."

Alicia gave a sugar sweet smile. "Lois, I don't bite. I am sure we will get along just great."

Lois just smiled. "Ok, then."

"I'll show you to the canteen for a drink before we go to class."

Lois showed Alicia to the lockers. She turned the corner to see Clark waiting for her, but he changed his mood when he saw Alicia with her.

"Hi Clark." Alicia announced, cheerfully.

"Hi Alicia, Lois can we talk for a few minutes." Clark asked.

"It's ok, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Alicia. I am being her buddy all week." Lois grimaced and made a face to Clark. Luckily Alicia could not see her expression.

"I was just wondering if you could tell my parents I will be late from football practice." Clark made it up.

"Of course I will. Have fun."

After Clark had left, they went to the canteen for a coffee. Alicia looked at her. "Lois, can I just ask why Clark is asking you to pass a message on to the Kents. Do you live near them?"

"You could say that. I live with them. They took pity on me and gave me a place to sit when I arrived in town to see my cousin, Chloe."

"Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yeah, that's her. Here she is now." Lois smiled at an approaching Chloe who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hi Chloe, grab a seat." Lois patted the chair next to her.

"Hi Alicia, I heard you were back. I didn't know you knew Lois." Chloe asked trying to find out why her cousin was suddenly best friends with Alicia.

"We've just met. I'm her buddy." Lois gave a fake but convincing smile.

Lois's phone suddenly beeped. It was from Clark.

Lois waited a few minutes and said she was popping to the toilet. "Can you wait with Alicia, Chloe."

Chloe nodded.

Alicia looked at her. "So Chloe, I bet you have missed me. You don't have to pretend you like me."

Chloe smirked. "I won't pretend then. Just leave Clark and Lana alone. I won't let you hurt them again."

"Well, I think that is up to Clark and after what he told me in the barn the other night, I think it won't be long before we are getting back together."

"That's funny cos I could have sworn I saw you leave in tears."

Alicia changed the subject. "Isn't it a coincidence that Lois lives with the Kents."

Chloe laughed. "I wouldn't bother using Lois to get to Clark. They don't get on, in fact they are barely on speaking terms most of the time."

Alicia's idea was not going to plan but she could still use Lois as an excuse to go to the Farm.

Lois was walking along the main corridor when the door to the janitor's cupboard opened and she was pulled inside. Clark locked the door and started to kiss her passionately.

"I missed you, Lois."

"Kinda reminds me of the loveshack." Lois whispered as she started to fiddle with Clark's jeans.

"We can't Lois. Not here."

Lois was not taking no for an answer.

Five minutes later, they appeared from the cupboard. "So much for slow." Clark remarked.

"Yeah that was a bit fast wasn't it, but I'm not complaining." Lois smiled.

"Me neither. You are a wicked woman, Ms. Lane. Corrupting an innocent guy like that."

"Yeah I'm downright cruel. "

What's with Alicia? Can you not shake her?"

"I don't think it is going to be that easy, Clark."

Lois kissed him quickly. "See you later. Hope you don't miss me too much."

"After that little performance in there, I think I will find it difficult to concentrate on my work." Clark smirked.

Lois got back to the table and could see from the body language that there was still no love lost between Chloe and Alicia.

"Lois, you look bright red and you were ages." Alicia commented.

Lois looked embarrassed. "I was a bit...need to eat more fruit...I am not saying it out loud."

Alicia laughed.

Lana arrived. "Hi Chloe and Lois." She completely blanked Alicia.

"Lana, can I just say that I am sorry for our little altercation last year."

"Little altercation, you tried to kill me." Lana snapped. "And if you don't stay away from me, I will seek out an injunction against you coming within a yard of me."

Lana walked off. Chloe looked at Lois and gave a faint smile before following her best friend.

Lois was stuck with Alicia for the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois found herself looking forward to lessons because it was a break from Alicia chatting on about nothing.

At lunch on the first day the interrogation about Clark started.

"So Lois, I hear you and Clark hate each other." Alicia remarked.

"Hate is a strong word, more like rub each other up the wrong way." Lois smiled, thinking she only rubbed him up the right ways these days.

"So what's he done to you?" she asked.

"Nothing Alicia, it is probably just a personality thing." Lois suggested.

"He is a bit uptight and so easy to wind up. I remember when I teleported into his bedroom, not that he was complaining until his dad caught me sitting on him."

Lois just looked at her. "Look, Alicia. I really don't want to know about his sex life."

"Sorry, Lois but don't worry, there is nothing to say on that front, well not yet anyway."

"Too much information. Can we talk about something else." Lois asked.

"Ok, then. Why are you living with the Kents? What about your own parents?" Alicia inquired.

For some reason, Lois was starting to find Alicia easy to talk too. She just hoped she was not opening up too much.

"My mom died of cancer when I was six and my dad is an army general born and bred. He ran his family like a military academy. The Kent's are like a breath of fresh air."

"All I could think about was hurting my parents. They locked me in a lead lined room as a young child as they feared me. It was lonely, all those long hours spent alone."

Lois felt for her. "That must have been hard. Are you going to see your parents again?"

"They don't want to see me again. I am lucky I have my aunt who is willing to take me, but she has made it clear that it is not a long term solution."

Lois knew she shouldn't ask but she was interested. "So what attracted you to Clark?"

Without thinking, she replied. "I think it is because we are so alike, we know how each other feel."

Lois was puzzled. How could a teleporting meteor infected girl think she had anything in common with a plaid wearing farmboy.

"How are you alike?"

It was then that she saw Alicia's barriers shoot up. "Nothing Lois...I just meant that we get along really well and we both like astronomy."

Lois could see she was hiding something, but decided not to probe further. She was starting to see why Alicia had turned out the way she had.

"Can you still teleport?"

"No, I have a lead bracelet on that stops me transporting. I have to keep it on to stay out of Belle Reve."

The bell went so they headed off to their lesson. Lois realised that Chloe had been hanging with Lana all day and giving Alicia a wide berth. Then again who could blame Lana for avoiding someone who tried to kill her.

Lois had arranged to meet Clark after school so she could have a lift, or more precisely Clark had promised to show her a shortcut through the woods on the drive home.

Alicia waited with Lois until Clark pulled the truck up. "Hi Lois...Alicia."

"Hi Clark, well I will let you get home." She looked a bit lost.

Lois felt sorry for her. "Clark, can we drop Alicia off at her aunt's farm?"

Clark could not say no to Lois, so he decided to agree. "Ok, Alicia jump in." He had hoped that Lois would sit in the middle, but Alicia jumped in before he had a chance to ask her.

Clark made conversation. "So how was your first day at school? Did you survive a full day with Lois."

Lois sneered at him. She would make him 'pay' for that comment later. "What do you mean by that, Smallville?"

Alicia intervened. "Actually Clark, she is a good listener if you give her half a chance."

Clark laughed. "We must be talking about a different Lois."

Lois stretched past Alicia and thumped Clark on the knee. Clark was beginning to wish she hadn't touched him. It was having the opposite effect on him. He started to drive a little quicker.

Five minutes later, they pulled up at Louisa Brewer's farm. "Here you go, Alicia."

"Thanks Clark, See you tomorrow, Lois." Alicia said in her little girl's voice.

Clark drove back up the driveway. "So Lois, what now?"

There was a glint in her eye. "I thought you promised me a guided tour of the Smallville woods."

"Ok, if you insist."

Ten minutes later, they were driving along a dirt track. "Here we are. Not much to see." Clark remarked.

"I don't know about that..." as she climbed onto his lap and started to undo his shirt...

An hour later on the way home, Clark looked at Lois. Her hair was dishevelled but she still looked gorgeous. "Your definition of slow is definitely different, Lois."

"Are you complaining?"

"What do you think, Lo? I don't exactly put up a fight, do I." He teased.

"I just hope that Alicia doesn't cause any trouble." Clark suggested.

"I don't know what it is about her, but deep beneath all that psychopathic behaviour in the past, I think there is an innocent little girl who has missed out on her childhood through no fault of her own. After all how many people have been affected by the meteor shower."

"Too many..." Clark sounded guilty.

Lois noticed Clark's sad expression. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, I was just thinking the effect it has had on people I know." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Lois and Clark were fooling around in the loft that night. Lois sat down and Clark sat down and put his arms around her.

"Lois, I think we should thank Mike."

"Why?"

"Without him, we would still be bickering. I think we needed a push in the right direction."

Lois kissed him. "I guess so..."

"I think dinner is almost ready. Shall we go in?" Clark stood up and pulled her up.

On the way out Clark heard Lana approaching. He let go of Lois's hand.

"Clark, your parents said you were up here studying with Lois. Can we talk for a few minutes, it's important."

"I'll see you in the house." She smiled at Clark.

"What's wrong Lana? You seem upset."

"Clark, I have split up with Jason." Lana announced.

"Don't you think Chloe is the one you should be talking to about this."

"Not really, seeing as it involves you."

"I'm confused Lana, what do I have to do with you and Jason."

"He thinks I am still love with you." Lana got closer to him.

"Well, easily solved. Tell him you're not."

She got even closer, making Clark feel uneasy.

"That's the problem. I do still love you, and I am willing to give you another chance, just don't mess things up this time." She kissed him.

Clark was just about to push her off when Alicia arrived. "Am I disturbing you two?"

Lana glared at her. "Get away from me. I'll call the police."

Alicia remained calm. "Lana, go ahead."

Lana tutted and stormed off.

"Sorry for interrupting you or by the look of your face, saving you." Alicia grinned.

"I'm popular tonight."  
>"You don't seem to mad that I sent your girlfriend away."<p>

"I'm not mad and for the record she is not my girlfriend and never will be again."

Alicia looked at him. "What has she done to you?"

"Nothing...No-one is to the blame. We were just incompatible. I fell out of love with her."

"You've changed. What has happened to you? You are so confident and know exactly what you want."

"I am the happiest I have been in a long time." Clark said confidently. "How about you Alicia? What are you planning to do?"

"I just biding my time until I am free to travel out of the state. I have a few more months before I can travel. So looks like you'll be stuck with me a bit longer." Alicia remarked.

"I am pleased that you want to pull your life around. You have so much going for you." Clark smiled.

"How about us?" Alicia asked.

"I would like to be friends."

"What about Lana?"

"You must understand why Lana is wary of you. I can be friends with both of you." Clark smiled.

"Thanks Clark. You are the only one that has ever given me a chance. It means a lot. You understand what it is like to be different."

"Look I have to go in for dinner now. I will pick you up in the morning if you need a lift. You can keep me and Lois from killing each other." He joked.

"That'll be great. One thing, why don't you give Lois a chance. She is a nice person." Alicia expressed.

"I will, I promise." Clark replied.

"See you tomorrow."

Clark watched Alicia drive off and turned to notice Lois looking out of the window.

"Clark, get washed up for dinner." His mom said as he came in the door.

They all sat down. Lois looked at Clark. "You're popular tonight."

Clark nodded. "You wouldn't believe it. Lana came to tell me we were getting back together and that implied I should be grateful she was willing to give me a second chance."  
>Lois laughed. "That's nice of her."<p>

"What about her and Jason?" Martha asked. "I thought they were serious."

"She said they've broke up."

"Well, she'll get back with him now you turned her down." Lois exclaimed.

"I haven't turned her down yet, call it bad timing from Alicia." Clark replied.

"Don't tell me she is after you as well. I will have to make an appointment to spend time with my own boyfriend."

Jonathan looked at the two of them and laughed. "I must admit I was against you two dating and living under the same roof but it seems more stress free than Clark dating either of those two." He had no idea how wrong he could be.

"Actually Alicia is worrying me. She told me to give you a chance because you are a nice person. I think she has gone over the edge." Clark joked.

When they had finished dinner, Jonathan offered to wash the dishes asking Clark to help him. Clark knew this was one of those father-son chat ambushes.

"Ok, dad spill." Clark said once Lois and his mom were out of earshot.

"You know me too well. Your mom and I are worried that you may feel pressured into taking the next step with Lois and that you might be unprepared."

"Dad, we will be careful if that's what you mean."

"But we don't know what effect your powers could have?"

"Dad, just trust us please."

Jonathan looked at his son and realised by his look that he was too late with his sermon.

"Ok, Clark. If you are worried about anything let me know. I can see how happy Lois makes you."

"She does."

Clark woke up to the sound of his parents rushing around. He got off the sofa and staggered through to the hive of activity in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked, noticing the packed bags.

"Clark, your dad has booked four days in New York for my birthday." Martha said excitedly.

"I didn't even know about it." Clark remarked.

His dad smiled. "To be honest Clark when I heard Alicia was back I almost cancelled. But since we found out about you and Lois, I can see how happy you are."

"You can trust us." Clark tried to sound convincing.

"Clark, I do trust you, but I know what I was like at your age, so I am not going to say anymore. You have our number if you need us." His dad smiled at him.

"See you." Martha kissed him. "Say bye to Lois for us, will you?"

"Of course, Have a great time." Clark replied.

Once his parents had left, he wasted no time in going up to his room to tell Lois the good news.

She was fast asleep so he climbed onto the bed next to her. She started to stir.

"Clark, are you mad? Your folks will kill us if they find us in here together."

"Lo, they are driving to the airport as we speak to go to NYC for a few days. Do you know what that means."

Lois didn't reply, she just smiled and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

Later they headed over to pick Alicia up as arranged. She was waiting for them outside her aunt's house.

"Hi Clark, Lois.." Alicia gave one of her megawatt smiles. Even Lois considered her to be pretty. She just hoped she was not being sucked in by some nice girl act that Alicia was putting on. She had a gut feeling that Alicia was being genuine so she decided to go along with it.

Alicia climbed into the truck beside Lois.

"Ready for day two of Smallville High." Lois asked.

"Definitely." Alicia remarked. "I don't know if Clark is ready though. You have to face Ms. Lang after that kiss last night."

"What kiss?" Lois interrupted without trying to sound jealous. Clark had not told her about a kiss.

"Lana kissed me, remember Alicia." Clark corrected her.

"Yeah I know. I would love to see her face today when you tell her you're not interested. And even I must admit that you were convincing when you told me you didn't have feelings for her last night." Alicia replied.

Lois decided to ask Alicia more later when they were alone. Once they arrived at school Clark had to go straight for football practice, so the girls headed to the canteen.

Chloe and Lana came in and started to wave Lois over.

She looked at Alicia. "I wonder what she wants." Lois got up and walked over to Lana.

"What's wrong Lana?" Lois asked.

Chloe smiled. "Lana has a favour to ask you."

"If this is about dumping Alicia, you know I can't." Lois announced.

"No, nothing like that." Lana smiled annoyingly. "I've just seen the Kent's in town picking up some last minute supplies for their trip to New York."

"Yeah and how does this affect me." Lois asked curiously.

"I want to take the chance while they are out of town to get closer to Clark, if you see what I mean. I have arranged for you to stay at the Talon all week to give us some privacy."

"What Lana?" Lois could not believe what she was suggesting. "You're dating Jason, aren't you?"

"Not anymore. I have decided to get back with Clark."

"How do you know if he wants to get back with you, Lana? I think you will find that he has moved on..." Lois said.

Lana went red. "I knew it. He is dating that ***** isn't he?"

Before Lois had a chance to reply, Lana stormed off to confront Clark.

Chloe looked at Lois. "Good one , cuz. I am glad I'm not Clark right now."

"I'm sorry to say this, but Lana is crazy. Why does she think she can snap her fingers and Clark will come running. He is so over her." Lois replied.

"And you don't see anything wrong with what Clark is doing?" Chloe asked.

"No, I don't Chloe. He is not some object to be fought over. He does have a mind of his own." Lois snapped.

"Oh my god. I see it now..." Chloe exclaimed.

"See what?" Lois was panicking in case Chloe knew about her and Clark.

"You are falling for the act Alicia is putting on. That is a big mistake, Lo. Leopards can never change their spots."

"We'll see..." Lois was relieved. She said goodbye to Chloe and headed back over to Alicia.

"What did she want?" Alicia asked.

"She told me that she wanted me to move out while Clark's parents are out of town. She wants to get back with him. What exactly went on with Lana and him in the barn last night?"

"Lois, I understand now... those two may be blind, but I can see it. You are in love with him aren't you?" Alicia suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"You love Clark!" Alicia asked.

"Don't talk rubbish." Lois said, trying to act shocked at the suggestion.

Alicia's decided not to push the matter further but she knew she had to act.


	4. Chapter 4

Lois was glad when the bell rang for class because she did not want Alicia to probe her any further on her feelings for Clark. Although she had talked to him about hiding their relationship from everyone, they had not discussed at what point they would go public.

Alicia was unpredictable. She had tried to kill Lana when she found out she was after Clark, so what was she capable of. Lois was trying to hide her increasing wariness of Alicia but was finding it hard. It would not take Alicia long to notice that her attitude towards her had changed.

Alicia had noticed how Lois's demeanour changed once she mentioned that she thought her buddy had feelings for Clark. She could not blame her to. After all in the past her jealousy had caused her to hit out at Lana.

Soon lunchtime was upon them and Lois really needed to talk to Clark about it but she could not get away from Alicia without making her suspicious. It would just have to wait until tonight.

"I wonder where Lana is." Alicia commented, realising she had missed class that morning.

"I don't know, maybe Chloe will know." Lois replied as she saw her cousin come in the canteen. She waved Chloe over to join them.

Chloe came and sat down. "Hi.."

"So where's Lana?" Lois asked.

"I got a text off her this morning to say she had a headache and would be off school today. I will go over later and check on her."

Lana hated to lie to Chloe, but she had to do something about Alicia. She kept telling herself that this had nothing to do with her and Clark, but she knew it was. Even so she would have acted anyway. The crazy girl had tried to kill her and what was going to stop her trying again.

Lana hated the way Alicia could click her fingers and he would come running back. They did not have a history like her and Clark and Alicia would never understand him the way she did. She knew that her aunt would be at the Talon like she was every week at the same time to meet her Knitting Circle friends.

Lana parked up a little away from the farm, and walked up the driveway. There was no-one about so she walked up onto the veranda and tried the door. As with a lot of property around Smallville the doors were often left open. She headed straight up the stairs and saw Alicia's door ajar.

It was a vomit-inducing sight. All pink frills and teddy bears everywhere, it was as though her 'little girl lost act' had even convinced herself. That is definitely what Clark had fallen for, but who would know looking at this room that an unhinged psychopath was hiding.

She noticed a small chest in the corner, the sort of place where someone would keep their private things. It wasn't even locked so Alicia was really asking for her stuff to be looked at, she should have it locked.

There were piles of letters, mostly addressed to her parents, but with 'return to sender' stamped on them. It was obvious her parents had totally disowned her and who could blame them.

She was about to move onto the chest of drawers when she noticed a neck made of alternating wood beads and red rock. It reminded her of the red meteor rock that affected a lot of people in Smallville a few years back. The image of Chloe and Clark making out at the Talon came into her head. There was a note next to the necklace. It was from someone called John.

Alicia, you owe me big time. This is made up of the same rocks as you asked for. I hope it gets you what you want. Why you need to use rocks to get him I do not know. I would not say no...

The note was written on a piece of scrap paper. When she turned it over it was an old invoice from Belle Reve. It all made sense. Alicia had found out about the effect rocks had on people and had asked another inmate to make her one so she could get her hands on Clark.

A thought popped into her mind. If it could trap Clark, then she would use it. It would only be a short term solution as Clark would soon realise that he was wrong to dump Lana. She could not wait to see Alicia's face when Clark told her to go away.

Lana took the necklace and crept out the house. She decided to head back to school for afternoon lessons so no-one would get suspicious, then she would talk Chloe into taking Lois out for dinner so she could have Clark all to herself. Everything was falling into place.

Lana found Chloe sitting with Alicia and Clark. It would normally have made her mad but she was in such a good mood, nothing could spoil it. She wondered where Clark was. No doubt Jason was making him do football practice. He was obsessed with his football team, in fact she was glad she had dumped him.

She walked over to the table and sat down, determined that Chloe would not notice her.

"Hi Chloe, can I join you?"

"I will leave..." Alicia got up and left. Lois followed.

"Are you mad, Lana? It's just I miss talking to my cousin."

"Well, I am surprised by your choice of company but you could do me a favour and invite Lois to dinner at the Talon tonight. I need Clark home alone. I have plans."

Chloe was unaware of Lois and Clark's relationship so did not object to the plan.

Lana smiled. What could possibly go wrong..

However nervous she had felt with Alicia, something about her made Lois feel at ease. She had never had such a laugh in ages, even though she kept telling herself she could not trust her.

Clark approached Lois and Alicia in class, watched all the time by Lana. She smirked to herself. By tomorrow Clark would be completely ignoring that psycho.

"Hi Lois, Alicia. Can I join you?" Clark asked.

Lois tried to play it cool. "If you must Smallville, but don't pretend to be friends with me all the time so you can copy my work."

"I can do my own work, thank you very much. Alicia, how do you put up with her?"

"Easily." Alicia laughed.

After class, Alicia and Lois walked to the truck. Clark had gone to pick up something from Jason for the match the following week.

"So Lois, how long have you been seeing Clark?" Alicia asked straight out.

Lois clamped up. "I don't know where you get your ideas from, Alicia."

"It is so obvious, you are mad about each other."

"So what are you going to do Alicia, kill me." Lois could not stop herself. Her mouth engaged before her brain.

"I'm sorry I should have known no-one will give me a chance." Alicia muttered as she ran over to the school bus. Lois could see tears starting to form in her eyes. She ran over to try and stop Alicia but the bus drove off before she could.

Clark came over and saw what was going on. "Lo, what's wrong!" he asked all concerned "Did she hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite Clark. I have hurt her. How could I be so stupid?" Lois exclaimed.

Clark was just about to get Lois to tell him all about it on the way home when Chloe crept up on them.

"Hi Lo, can you come to the Talon for dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry I can't. I have something on." Lois looked at Clark.

"Don't tell me you are washing your hair or have a hot date with Clark cos I know both would be lies." Chloe smiled. "I am not taking no for an answer."

Lois knew she could not refuse. "Ok, but I need to do something first."

"Clark, can I have a lift. Lana has some errands to run and I need to get home to get changed for dinner."

Clark reluctantly nodded and they drove home together. Lois was frustrated that she could not talk to her boyfriend in privacy. She wondered if Lana was coming to dinner too. That would just finish her off. She needed to go and talk to Alicia but then Chloe put paid to those plans.

"So I will see you at 5.30pm sharp. Clark, I would have invited you but it is a girlie night. I hope you don't get too lonely with your parents being away."

"I'm sure I'll cope." Clark winked at Lois when Chloe was not looking.

Lois only had an hour to get ready. She tried to call Alicia but the cell was switched off. She got to the Talon at 6pm. Chloe knew she was always late but seemed annoyed and edgy tonight.

"What's up, Chlo. You seem angry with me."

"Can you never be on time?" Her cousin fired back.

"You know me. I'll give you a time and you always need to add 30 mins. When have you ever known me to be on time." Lois joked.

Chloe put on a fake smile. "It's ok, Lois. At least you are here."

They ordered dinner but Lois could not get over the feeling that Chloe was biding her time.

"Look Chloe, you either tell me what is going on or I am leaving. I have watched you sit on the edge of your seat for the past 2 hrs."

Chloe gulped. "Ok. I got you here under false pretences, not that I don't enjoy catching up."

Lois began to get nervous. "Under what pretences?"

"Let's put it this way – I think you will be sleeping over at mine." Chloe smirked.  
>"Why not at the farm?"<p>

"I think Clark will be a little pre-occupied with Lana tonight." Chloe smiled.

"Has she gone over to the farm to seduce him?" Lois asked.

"Yeah she has. He will not know what has hit him."

"He is not interested in her." Lois smiled.

"Well he may have feelings for Alicia but I think you will find she will persuade him otherwise."

"Look Chloe, I am off." Lois got up and walked out. She needed to be back at the farm.

Two hours earlier at the Kent Farm

Clark was moping around. Lois had just left. He had been looking forward to their first night alone at the farm but Chloe had other ideas. But he knew she would be home later.  
>There was a knock at door. He opened it...<p>

"Hi Clark!" Lana said. She had obviously been shopping. She had the tightest dress on, and to Clark it was obvious what her motives were and her clothes smacked of desperation.

"Hi Lana."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She did not let him answer and walked past him into the kitchen.

"Guess I don't have much choice. Look Lana I have so much to do tonight, can we talk at school tomorrow."

Lana looked at Clark with a seductive smile. "Aren't you going to tell me how nice I look tonight."

"You look...different, but it's not you." Clark commented.

"So this would be more me, would it?" She started to take her dress off.  
>Clark turned around. "Lana, could you please put your clothes back on. I thought I had made it clear that I wasn't interested. We're over...there is zero chance of us ever getting back together."<p>

Lana saw her chance. She walked up to Clark and put the necklace on while his back was turned

"We'll see about that Clark." She waited for him to turn around.

She could see by his expression that his demeanour had changed.

"So now you know what you want. At last..."

"Lana, could you leave. I have somewhere else I need to be." Kal ordered.

"What about us?"

"Us? Lana, grow up. You do nothing for me. I desire someone else."

"What's wrong with me?" Lana screamed.

"Where shall I start?" Kal said. "You are a desperate annoying little girl who thinks she can click her fingers and get what she wants and it's not attractive. You need to get over yourself."

"How can you say that?" Lana was devastated.

"Well you did ask." Kal smirked. "Now you know where the door is, so please leave..."

"One thing Lana, thank you for freeing me of my inhibitions. I know what I want and I am not afraid to go and get it." He slammed the door after Lana ran out in tears..

Kal got to Washington DC in minutes. He had a plan and nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. He arrived at the apartment, he x-rayed it and the occupant was in bed asleep. Luckily one of the windows was open so he entered the living room and retrieved the item he required.

He stood outside the apartment and put his plan into action.

Lois was just driving back to the Kent Farm when her cell bleeped to tell her she had a text message. She pulled up in case it was from Clark.  
><em><br>Heard you are seeing Clark Kent. Do you want to ruin your life? You are too young and you can do much better than him. I demand you stop seeing him immediately and leave Smallville. There are tickets at Metropolis airport for a flight tomorrow afternoon. I will arrange for you to finish your credits at a school in DC. If you are not on the flight I will come and drag you back myself...The General..._

Lois shuddered when she read those words. She could not believe her father would be so cruel and how did he find out. Then it struck her, she had only told Lucy. Her father must have coerced the information out of her sister.

Lois drove back to the farm, tears streaming down her face. She hoped Clark had got rid of Lana. She got out of the truck and ran into the house.

Kal came through from the living room. "Lois, are you ok? What's happened?"  
>"Where's Lana?" Lois asked.<p>

"I told her to leave me alone. She came on to me, so I told her the truth that I was in love with someone else." Kal went over to Lois and hugged her.

He moved his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She responded through her hurt. He started to carry her upstairs. He wanted to have Lois without the inhibitions of his human side getting in the way and Lois was more than willing.

Something was different about Clark...he was so much more passionate and adventurous. Not that she was complaining, it took her mind off the text from her father.

They lay in bed the following morning. Lois was crying. Kal looked over to her. "Lois, have I upset you?" he said trying to act like Clark would.

"No, I might as well tell you. My father has demanded that I leave you and go back to Washington DC today."

Kal acted angry. "What did he say?"

She showed him the text. "I can't believe he would do this but he always did try to assert his authority over my life."

"Don't let him, don't go." Kal pleaded.

"I have no choice. He will turn up with half the US Army and take me back by force. This is General Lane we are talking about. He gets what he wants."

"I have never heard you talk like this. Lois Lane never gives up without a fight. Just show him that we are meant to be."

"It won't work." Lois conceded.

"Do you love me?" Kal asked.

She paused and then took the plunge. "Yes more than anything"

"Will you do anything to stay together?" Kal pushed her further.

"Yes, but what can we do?"

"We can go to the airport and catch a flight together."

"You think you turning up with me in DC will convince him. It won't..." Lois explained.

"Who said anything about DC, I was thinking more of Vegas." Kal smiled.

"Vegas, what do you want to do, get married or something." Lois replied.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to do Lois. If we get married, he can't separate us." Kal kissed her hard and waited for her reaction.

It took Lois a while to process what Clark was suggesting but the idea made her feel excited. It would be the ultimate defiance against her father and he deserved it. He had tried to dominate her life for too long. She was 19 years old and that was old enough to make her own choices and mistakes.

She smiled and nodded. "Ok then. What do we need?"

Kal looked on the net. Luckily he had recently turned 18yrs old so all they needed was some ID and tickets. He used his father's credit card to book tickets for an 11am flight. He couldn't exactly superspeed. Finding out he was an alien may put Lois off marrying him.

They arrived at the airport in plenty of time. Lois was reeling from the excitement of eloping. She loved Clark more than she ever would anyone else and needed to be with him. They sat in the departure lounge having coffee.

"Clark, can I just ask what that necklace is that you are wearing?"

He had to lie. "It was given to me by an Indian tribesman. I found it in the drawer last night and felt the urge to put it on. Do you not like it?"

"Yeah it's just different. Are you excited?"

"I can't wait. I love you Lois Lane or should I say Lois Kent." Kal laughed.

"No I want to be known as Lois Lane Kent." Lois smiled.

"Fine by me. Let's do it." He said as they arrived.

They spent the entire flight talking about their plans for the future and writing their wedding vows. Kal just needed to know Lois was his forever and nothing would stop them.

They arrived in Las Vegas just after 4pm. Kal had booked them into a five star hotel with a wedding chapel onsite. On the way there they went to the marriage bureau downtown to get their license. After an impatient two hour wait in a long queue they went to the hotel.

The room was massive, unlike anything Lois had seen before.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" Lois asked.

"He'll be mad but we'll pay him back. You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Lois was 100% sure that this is what she wanted. "Of course not, let's do it."

At 7pm they headed down to the chapel. Minutes later they were standing in front of the celebrant. Kal was fiddling with the collar of his suit. Lois noticed and decided to help him. As she was trying to straighten his collar, her fingers caught the necklace and it fell off onto the floor, immediately releasing Clark from the influence of Red K...

He closed his eyes and everything came flooding back to him. He was about to get married to Lois.

He opened his eyes to call it all off but all he could see were the beautiful loving eyes of Lois staring at him in concern. "Clark, I'm sorry about your necklace, are you ok?"

He bent over, picked up it off the floor and tossed it to the other side of the chapel. He knew what he wanted to do deep down. "I'm fine, Lo. Just a little nervous, let's do it."

Lois began:

_Clark, take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life. As I place this ring on your finger, it's perfect symmetry is a symbol of our perfect love. It has no beginning and no ending, a symbol of the eternal commitment we have made to each other today.  
><em>  
>Clark looked at what Kal had written and scrumpled up the paper, he spoke from his heart...<p>

_Lois, in this life, all people really want is to find true love that will remain for the rest of their lives. I am truly blessed to have found you, and today, I commit my life to yours. I pledge to love you for all time, and to stay faithful and true to you. I will comfort you in your pain and encourage you with your dreams. I promise to you that I will forever be by your side and we will be ready to face everything the world has to offer us together as husband and wife._

The celebrant spoke

_With the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife — Clark Jerome Kent and Lois Joanne Lane Kent..._


	5. Chapter 5

Clark lay in bed waiting for Lois to get ready. He looked down at his wedding ring and started twirling it. The enormity of what he had done had just hit him. He had remembered how Kal had tricked Lois into marrying him.

For all it was his alter-ego driven by Red K who had set all this charade up, it was actually himself – Clark Kent who had gone through with ceremony. At that point he had not recalled the lies he had fed Lois and assumed she was a willing participant in the wedding.

Did he regret the wedding – No! Would he have waited a few more years – Probably. But it was done now. They could annul the marriage but he needed to tell Lois everything before a decision was made.

Lois sat in a heap on the floor in tears. She had texted Lucy after the ceremony to see if she was okay after her obvious run-in with their father.

The reply came:  
>Hi Lois, fine...hope you and Clark are well. By the way don't text dad – his phone was stolen last night from his appt. Will text you new number when he gets one.<p>

She had to confirm her suspicions so rang Metropolis Airport and found out that they had no record of any tickets being left for her.

Clark heard the sobs with his hearing. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hi Lo. What's wrong?"

"Clark I have married you under false pretences. That text was not sent by my father." Lois sobbed.

The door was open so Clark pushed it open and lifted Lois off the floor and put her on one of the many sofas in the room.

"It's ok, Lois. It's not your fault. It's mine." Clark tried to calm her down.

"How could it be your fault. You didn't send the text..."

Clark looked away. He could not make eye contact. "Yes, I did. I stole his phone and texted you so you would marry me."

"Why are you lying Clark. It's impossible." Lois was confused.

He looked her deep into her eyes. "Lois, will you hear me out. There are so many things I need to tell you. If you hate me afterwards, we will apply for an annulment on grounds of intoxication."

Lois was deeply hurt but needed to know why and even more importantly how he had done it.

"Ok..."

"Right, here goes. When Lana came around last night, she brought that necklace and put it on me when I wasn't looking. Those red stones are actually meteor rock that affect me and change my personality. The red rock turns me into Kal - a different version of myself, free of human emotions and values."

Lois snapped. "Clark, I did not sign up for a sci-fi convention. Just tell me the truth."

"Lois, I am. Sixteen years ago during the meteor shower, I landed in my spaceship. I was found by the Kents who raised me as their own child. My real name is Kal-el and I am from a planet called Krypton, galaxies from here."

Lois found herself believing every word he was saying however unlikely it sounded.

He continued. "I have spent all my time on Earth trying to live a normal life, hiding all my powers from everyone except my parents. I told you I had lots of secrets but you said I could tell you when I am ready. Well now I am ready and will be as honest as I can be."

"Right, I do believe you irrespective of how ridiculous you are sounding now." Lois commented. "So how did you get my father's phone?"

"I ran to DC, it only took a few minutes and I stole the phone."

"A few minutes...just how fast can you run." Lois asked.

"Very fast. I also have x-ray vision, super hearing and am almost invulnerable."

"Almost?" she probed further.

"Green meteor rocks make me weak and can kill me if I around them long enough." Clark explained.

"So you married me under the influence of this non-human side of you." Lois garbled.

"No, as you know the necklace snapped. I made the decision to proceed with the ceremony even after it fell off and the influence went away." He replied honestly.

"So Lana knows."

"No, she doesn't. I don't know how she got the red meteor rock. Pete, my old friend, knows and so does Alicia only because she saw me using my powers."

Lois almost felt sorry for him. "It must have been hard for you. Are you aware of your actions when you are Kal?"

"I won't lie. Kal is not a different person to me, but just changes the way I think. It brings out my reckless side where I will do anything to get what I want."

"So you could kill someone when you were him." Lois asked directly.

"No, not like that. It just takes away my inhibitions." Clark remarked. "I remember what I have done as Kal when I am back to normal. It's only happened to be once before this time so it's not an exact science."

"So now you have told me all that. What are we going to do?" Lois exclaimed.

"Let's sleep on it and then first thing head downtown to get an annulment sorted. We can pretend it never happened." Clark stated, almost sounding disappointed.

She looked into Clark's eyes, so full of emotion and confusion. "And that's what you want to go is it."

He held her gaze. "No...but it's not about what I want. I have deceived you and it is the only solution to our problem."

"Clark, I don't see it as a problem. You did not hold a gun to my head, did you? I agreed to marry you."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying, Lo?" Clark moved in his seat, looking hopeful.

"Why don't we sleep on it and think about things in the morning."

"Clark, wake up..." Lois whispered in his ear. There is someone at the door.

Clark thought he was dreaming but then he heard banging on the door so he x-rayed it.

"I don't believe it." He said as he went to answer the door. He opened it...

Lois looked puzzled. "Alicia? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, can I come in?" she gave a cute smile. Lois noticed she was looking at Clark's neck.

"Let her in Clark" Lois said.

"How did you find us?" Clark asked.

"Just went to the farm, switched on your laptop. Do you never delete your history?" Alicia smiled.

"So what's with following us here?" Clark continued to interrogate her.

"I realised a certain item of jewellery was missing from my room, and it did not take much to work out who stole it. Lana just happened to have a headache that morning and be off school."

"This item wouldn't happen to be red, would it?" Lois inquired.

"Yeah, I guessed Lana would try and get Clark back with it."

"So why did you have it?" Clark said impatiently.

Alicia looked coyly at Lois and back at Clark for reassurance. He noticed this. "It's ok. Lois knows everything."

"The necklace is not designed to make you do what you don't want to do, just enhance feelings that already existed. This is not the red meteor rock you have been exposed to in the past. It is a very diluted form. I hoped you still had feelings for me and the rock would help you overcome your doubts about me, which were being fuelled by your family and friends." Alicia explained.

"So you were going to use it?" Lois said.

"I was until I saw how much Clark loved you. I knew within a few minutes in the truck that something serious was going on. I would never come in between that."

"So why come here?" Clark asked.

"Well, I was worried that you would do something impulsive that you might regret later." Alicia suddenly noticed the wedding ring on Clark's finger.

She gasped. "Oh my god, did the necklace make you do that?"

Clark shook his head. "It was the necklace that got us to Vegas but I wasn't wearing it when I said my vows."

"So you two are married? Are congratulations in order?"

Lois smiled. "Yes they are and thank you!" she looked at Clark with an excited expression, confirming that she had no intention of backing out of this marriage.

Clark smiled back. "We are staying this way."

"I will keep the secret for you. I'm assuming that your parents don't know." Alicia grimaced at the thought of them telling the Kents, based on how they reacted to her.

"No, and we will tell them when the time is right. Let's just go back to school today and act as normal. They are not coming back until tomorrow. The story is that Lois was feeling unwell yesterday so I drove her into Metropolis to see a specialist that her dad had arranged."

Clark suddenly realised something. "Alicia, how did you get here?"

"I teleported..."

"What about the lead bracelet?"

"It's not real. I asked the doctor to put that on so you would believe I was no longer a threat." Alicia explained.

Lois smiled. "You don't need to make excuses anymore, Alicia. I can see you have changed."

Alicia looked at them, smiled. "See you at school in an hour." She teleported off...

Lois looked at Clark. "We'd better get a move on. I assume we are not flying."

"No, we will just jog there." Within seconds he had packed up and picked Lois up. "Close your eyes."

Lois felt some slight movement and when they stopped she opened her eyes. They were back in the Kent farmhouse. "That is amazing Clark. What else can you do?"

She started to kiss his neck. Clark pulled away. "We have the house to ourselves tonight. Let's make our first time as Mr and Mrs Kent special."

Lois kissed him and ran off to pack her bag for school. School was the last thing she could think of at the moment.

They arrived at school in the truck, rings safely stored in their pockets.

"It might look a little suspicious if we have our rings on." Lois laughed.

Alicia was waiting in the canteen. "Look Lois, I have sorted for you not to be my buddy anymore. I think I am cramping your style."

"Alicia, I have to be honest...I actually enjoy hanging out with you. Anyway it is a good way to avoid Lana. I am not going to let on that I know about her attempt to seduce Clark." Lois added.

Chloe walked over to their table. "Lois, you had me worried sick...where were you yesterday?"

"I was in Metropolis with Clark. He took me to see a specialist about my bunions."

Chloe smiled relieved. "I'm just glad you're fine. Lana kept saying you and Clark had run off together."

"What would make her say that?" Lois asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter now, as long as you are ok?" Chloe replied.

Lois knew that they would have to be upfront with everyone sooner or later but she decided it would be nice to spend the next 24hrs as a newlywed with her husband. She would never get used to saying that..

Lois saw Clark at his locker and went over to have a word with him.

"Clark, I know it is our first night together since our wedding but Chloe has just asked me to a karaoke night at the Talon. I had to say yes because Lana is all up a height, no doubt about your rejection and Chloe says she needs me there to save her from Lana's moaning. I will be back by ten." Lois gave him a cute look in the hope he wouldn't mind.

"Lois, I did not put a ball and chain on you. You can still go out and have fun, but how would you feel if I came along." Clark smiled.

Lois beamed. "I didn't think it was your scene."

"Lo, anywhere you are is my scene." He wanted to kiss her but couldn't as Chloe was approaching with Tim Westcott. He was a bit odd at times but seemed okay on the whole.

Tim smiled at her. " Hey, Lois."

" Hey." Lois replied nervously.

" I had a feeling I'd bump into you here. Um, I was wondering if, uh, you'd like to maybe have a cup of coffee or something with me, maybe."

" Coffee?" Lois repeated.

" You know, Lois was just saying she needs to get out more." Chloe pushed her to accept.

Lois stared at a very tense looking Clark. "I can't...I'm seeing someone."

Tim walked off with a dejected look. Chloe glared at Lois. "What was all that about?"

"Look Chloe, I am seeing someone and if you have a problem with that...tough." Lois announced before going off to class.

Chloe looked questioningly at Clark. "So who is he?"

"Leave me out of this." Clark replied.

"Clark, you live with her. All I want to know is if he is a nice guy." Chloe lied, wanting a name.

"Look Chloe, he is a great guy." Clark replied in the most honest way he could without giving the game away.

Chloe needed to know more. She was a little annoyed that Clark knew more than her when he didn't even like her cousin most of the time.

The night at the Talon was in full swing when Clark arrived. He had agreed to Lois to get there a while after her. He could not believe what he saw. Lois was singing and dancing with Chloe.

Lois saw Clark as he came in and shot him a smile. Luckily no-one noticed the exchange between them.

Chloe got off the stage after their song. Lois followed.

"Lo, when are you going to tell me who this guy is?" Chloe begged.

"Chloe, we've only being going out for a month or so and I don't want to hex it." Lois announced, realising the irony of that comment about it being a new relationship.

"So you will tell me soon."

"When we are ready to announce it to the world, we will." Lois smiled.

Upstairs there was a scream. They all raced up to the apartment. Jason was holding Lana in his arms. She was in the bath and she had been attacked.

"The bathroom was locked." Jason commented. "How could this have happened?"

The ambulance turned up to take Lana to hospital for a check up. Sheriff Adams turned up at the hospital to talk to Clark and Lois.

"So, Mr Kent, did you see anything?" She asked.

"No Sheriff. I had just arrived." Clark announced.

"Do you know where Alicia Baker may have been during the time the attack happened."

"Alicia didn't do this." Lois stated. "You already have her tried and convicted, don't you?"

"Well the room was locked with no signs of entry so go figure." Chloe walked up and joined in the conversation.

Lois grabbed Chloe and dragged her off to the other side of the waiting room. "Not you too Chloe. Alicia has changed."

Sheriff Adams looked at Clark. "Your wife seems pretty sure that Alicia didn't do this. What do you think?"

Clark's face dropped. "Alicia is innocent and can I ask why you called Lois my wife."

"Las Vegas and the Mirage Springs Hotel, ring any bells." Sheriff Adams announced.

"How did you find out?" Clark asked, panicking.

"I have been tracking Alicia for a while and she was spotted in Las Vegas the day after you got married. I assume you know that because she obviously teleported you both back."

"Is this related to this case, Sheriff?" Clark asked.

"No Mr Kent, it isn't. By the way congratulations on your marriage. Your folks must be thrilled."

"They don't know yet, neither does anyone else, so we would appreciate if you didn't mention it either." Lois added, having heard the latter part of Clark and Sheriff Adam's conversation.

"Ok, Mrs Kent."

"It's Lane-Kent actually." Lois fired back.

Sheriff Adams left. Clark just looked at Lois and smiled. "I know I married you for some reason. I love your feistiness."

Lois grabbed his tee and pulled him close. "I will show you just how feisty I can be later on."

Chloe ran over. "Lois, leave go of Clark. I despair of you two ever getting on."

Chloe finally went into visit Lana who had just woken up.

Lois had a plan. "Clark, I need to go back to the Talon to check the apartment is locked up. Would you mind running home."

Clark did not question her motives. "Ok, I'll see you at home in about an hour. Don't be too long or I won't wait up for you." He joked.

Lois kissed him goodbye and headed off to the Talon. She dialled Alicia's number and left a message saying she was around the back of the Talon.

Minutes later, Alicia materialised out of thin air. "Lois, what's up?" Alicia seemed nervous.

"Did you know Lana was attacked in her apartment a few hours ago?" Lois asked her.

"My aunt has just told me the police turned up at the house looking for me."

"Alicia, I know you didn't do it, but have you got an alibi to cover you. Where were you?"

Alicia nodded. "I was at a meeting with someone."

"Well, that's great who is it? We can get them to tell the police you were with them."

"Lois, I can't say...it's complicated. They would not want to get involved and I would not ask them to."

"But Alicia..."

"Look, the only way to prove my innocence is to find out who did attack Lana."

"Ok, I'll help you."

Just then the sirens blared in the distance. "Lois, I'll go. I don't want you to get into trouble."

The cops pulled up and Sheriff Adams got out. "Mrs Lane Kent...fancy seeing you here. I am arresting you on suspicion of aiding and abetting a possible offender."

She went on to handcuff Lois and read her the Miranda Rights.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark was just sorting out his bedroom for Lois coming home when his mobile rang. It was Sheriff Adams.

"Mr Kent, I am ringing to tell you that your wife is being held in custody, charged with aiding and abetting an offender. She will be held overnight for questioning in the morning. You can visit at 1pm tomorrow or we will ring you in the morning if she is being released. We have arranged for a lawyer for her."

"But, how, what..." he stuttered.

"I have to go now." Sheriff Adams hung up before Clark had the chance to say anything else.

He knew exactly what was going on and he was actually proud of Lois for standing up for what she believed in. He just hoped his parents wouldn't be back before this mess was sorted out.

Martha and Jonathan had caught an earlier flight the next morning.

"Jonathan can we pop into town on the way home. Clark is not expecting us this early and no doubt the fridge is empty." Martha smiled.

Martha popped into the local store. "Hi Ernie." She smiled at Ernest Miller, the store owner.

"Hi Martha, have a nice time in the Big Apple. You kept the reason for your trip a big secret. Never saw that one coming. Pity you had to come back to this mess."

Martha looked vacant. "What do you mean? What mess?"

"You know about Lois. Bad luck happening a few days after her wedding."

"Wedding, what wedding?" Martha was getting more confused by the second.

Ernie smiled and handed her the paper. She took the paper and read the headline and front page story.

_Quote:_

Local girl arrested in connection with vicious assault.

Lois Lane Kent was arrested last night on suspicion of helping a former inmate at Belle Reve carry out a unprovoked and vicious attack on popular local girl Lana Lang. Police are still hunting their main suspect Alicia Baker and would like to talk to anyone who may have information about the case. The news has stunned the local community who have welcomed Lois into the heart of their community since her arrival last year. She is a popular high school student at Smallville High and works at the Talon. Her arrest comes days after her shock wedding to Clark Kent.

Martha could not read any further. Her mind was a fog of confusion and questions. She left the store and climbed in the truck.

"What's wrong honey?" Jonathan asked when he saw his wife's face. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

She showed him the paper and watched his face turn from an expression of confusion to anger.

"I think we'd better go and talk to our son."

Clark was pacing up and down the kitchen waiting for news on Lois. He had barely slept the night before and had headed down to the jail to x-ray and check his wife was ok.

Then he heard a car pulling up the drive and headed out to see if it was Lois.

He saw his parents. He tried to act normal.

"Hi mom, Hi dad. You're back early. Did you have a nice time."

"Clark, in the house now." Jonathan marched him in like a scolded child.

"Dad, what's up."

"Clark, we leave you for three days and all hell breaks loose. How was the wedding?" his father asked in a sarcastic but annoyed tone.

"I can explain." Clark looked like he had been backed into a corner.

"I bet you can. You were dating Lois a few days ago and now you're married."

"I was on Red K." Clark replied.

"And that makes it all better does it?" his mom asked.

His dad was getting madder by the second and headed upstairs to cool down before he said something he would regret. Martha followed, glaring at Clark on the way up the stairs.

Clark sat down at the breakfast table.

Five minutes later his mom came down.

" Is dad still upset?"

" What do you think?"

Clark looked at her "How about you?"

" I'm upset. More than that, I'm disappointed."

" I was on red kryptonite, mom."

" My god, you ran off with a girl you have only known for 8 months and dated for a few weeks and you go and get married..

" I love her, mom. I would have married her some day anyway."

" That's not even the point. Marriage is sacred, Clark. It's about two people who trust each other and are willing to go through life together, no matter how difficult it gets. You don't know Lois well enough to make such a commitment. You're an amazing young man, Clark. You make life and death decisions every day. But then you turn around and - and you do this. Why did you do it?"

Clark was in tears "Mom, there's a part of me that never feels freer than when I'm with Lois. She makes me feel normal and special at the same time."

"I know how badly you want to be with somebody. I want that for you, too. I guess... I just expected you to use better judgment. You tricked Lois into marrying you, when you were under the influence of Red K. How will she feel when you tell her about your heritage?"

"She knows everything, mom. I wasn't on Red K when I said my vows."

"That makes it worse Clark."

Their argument was interrupted by a call. Martha answered.

When she hung up she turned to Clark. "Lois is being released on bail. Some anonymous person has just posted $20,000 bail."

"I'm going to get her." Clark explained.

"No need, Chloe is bringing her home now." Martha added.

Chloe had not read the newspaper that morning and did not know about the scandal surrounding Clark and Lois. Chloe drove Lois home.

"So Lois, why are you protecting Alicia?" Chloe asked.

"Because I know she didn't do it and it is the right thing to do."

"Lana saw her in the bathroom, she told the police at the hospital when she regained consciousness. They will arrest her as soon as they can find her." Chloe said smugly. "She deserves everything she gets."

"She wasn't even in Smallville when it happened. She was meeting someone out of town but she is not willing to say who he is."

"The police will get to the bottom of it." Chloe smiled. "Never mind that, who was the mystery benefactor who posted bail for you."

"The Sheriff wouldn't tell me."

Eventually they pulled up the driveway to the farm. "Looks like the Kents are back in town." Lois gulped nervously.

"I'll come in with you to say hi." Chloe added.

"No, there is no need. Come later." Lois tried to dissuade her.

"I'll only stay for a few seconds."

Clark saw Lois coming in the door. He ran to her and hugged tightly and kissed her gently. "I missed you so much Lo."

He hadn't realised that Chloe was right behind her. "I don't get that greeting Clark when I come to the farm... are you two dating?"

A voice interrupted from the other side of the kitchen. "No, they are married apparently." Jonathan said in sarcastic but stern tone.

"Married...what the hell." Chloe glared at her cousin and Clark.

Clark snapped. He was sick of being lectured by his parents and now Chloe was going to start. He made a decision.

He whispered in Lois's ear. "Can we leave?"

She nodded back at him and grabbed her hand, leading her outside and then sped off once out of sight.

His dad looked at Martha. "We're going to have to do something about this."

Martha had calmed down since her arrival back and decided to talk Jonathan out of anything rash.

Chloe asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"They have been dating a few weeks and got married in Vegas a few nights ago." Jonathan explained. "We knew they were seeing each other but the wedding is a shock."

"Was it a stunt or a protest because they do not even like each other."

Martha defended her son. "Chloe, I have noticed Clark falling for Lois ever since she arrived. He is madly in love with her."

"I don't see it." Chloe said, jealous that she could not be with Clark.

Lois opened her eyes when Clark stopped running. They were in the Kawatche caves.  
>"Why have you brought me here?" Lois asked.<p>

"To have some time alone."

She walked up to him and started to kiss him. She pulled away. "By the way, why did you tell your parents about us. I though it was going to be a secret for a while. I'm not mad or anything."

"I didn't tell them. Your arrest was in the Smallville Ledger and it announced we had been married a few days ago. My parents read it on the way home. I hoped we could have told them but at least it is all out in the open." Clark said.

"How did they take it? Your dad didn't sound too happy."

"On a scale of 1-10 of angry. They were like a 37..." Clark joked.

"Maybe they just need time to get their head around it. Let's face it, we have only been dating a few weeks."

"I don't care, Lo, as long as they don't try to stop us being together. It will be you and me against the world if necessary. I love you and I don't regret marrying you for a second."

Lois and Clark were just starting to get a bit heated when her phone bleeped. It was Chloe asking if they could talk. It also said Alicia had been taken back to Belle Reve. They were going to give her the treatment she needed to make her better.

Lois looked at Clark. "I know you're thinking the same thing, we need to do something. Apparently Lana told the police she saw Alicia. Alicia says she was meeting someone but won't name who..."

"I think I need to go and talk to Lana." Clark said.

"Ok, mind you she may not listen after her conversation with Kal the other night." Lois smiled.

Clark took Lois back to the farm and then headed to the hospital. He knocked on the door of Lana's room and Jason came to the door.

"Clark, this is not a good time. Lana is not speaking to you for some reason she won't say."

"I'll tell you." Clark said in a loud voice so his ex-girlfriend would hear.

Lana panicked. She did not want her boyfriend to know she came onto Clark at the farm the other night. "Jason, let him in..."

"But..." Jason protested.

"Can you pop back to the Talon and get me some clothes. I don't think I can take much more of these hospital gowns." Lana demanded.

Jason agreed. He would ask Clark later what was happening between him and Lana.  
>"So how are you doing Lana?" Clark asked in a genuine voice.<p>

"You wouldn't care." Lana snapped.

"Yes I would." Clark tried to smile.

"After the way you treated me the other night. Why did you say all those horrible things?" Lana asked.

"Lana, if I remember rightly. You were the one who put the necklace on. Those red meteor rocks make people say things and do things they wouldn't normally. You should remember the effect it had on Chloe and me at the Talon that day." Clark made her squirm.

Lana sat up and started to take more interest. "So what you are saying is that you didn't mean what you said."

Clark looked at her. "I meant what I said about us, but I put it the wrong away. There is no future for us. I am with someone else."

Lana was going to question him further when she noticed the wedding ring. "You've gone and got married, haven't you."

"Yeah, I got married in Vegas a few nights ago. Why can't you be happy for me. I am happy for you and Jason. He is a good guy. Why can't you see that?"

"He is pathetic." She spat. "He has no backbone. I tell him to do something, he does it. I am only with him until someone more exciting comes along."

"Why did you tell the police that you saw Alicia attack you."

"Because I hate her and she needs to be back in Belle Reve. How could you marry her?" Lana continued her venomous attack.

"Two things- Jason, Sheriff Adams you can come in now and for your information, Lana, Alicia is not my wife."

Sheriff Adams walked in and angry looking Jason. "Ms Lang is there something you want to add to your statement."

Lana looked at the Sheriff. "Who is Clark married to? I need to know."

"Well seeing as how it is now public knowledge, he is married to Lois Lane."

Lana passed out.

Lois walked towards the Kent residence with trepidation. How would Martha and Jonathan react to seeing her and what would she say to them. All these thoughts were going through her head.

She pushed the door open. Clark's parents were having a deep discussion over a cup of coffee, only to stop when they saw their new daughter in law enter.

"Lois, come in...do you want a coffee?" Martha asked in her usual friendly tone.

Lois looked at them. "Look, if you don't mind I would just like to get the reprimand over and done with."

Jonathan smiled, putting her at ease. "Come and sit down Lois. We can have a chat."  
>Was she being lulled into a false sense of security or had his parents calmed down a little? All she knew was she was about to find out the answer.<p>

Lois sat down and Martha joined them. "Can I just say one thing. I love Clark more than anything."

Martha placed her hand on Lois's. "We know you do sweetheart and we can see he feels the same way for you."

"I don't regret getting married." Lois got to the point.

"Ok, that's fine but you must understand we are shocked and need time to come to terms with it. What we are worried is that Clark tricked you into it." Jonathan explain.

"I do understand the shock and yes Kal did manipulate the situation to get me to Vegas but he did not force me to walk down the aisle. Anyway it was Clark who married me not Kal – the red meteor rock was not affecting him when we exchanged vows."

Martha smiled. "We know that honey but would you have got married this young if Kal had not appeared."

"No way but in retrospect, I am pleased I have. Clark offered me an annulment but I turned it down. I don't want things any other way"

Jonathan started one of his lectures but his voice remained calm. "Lois, marriage isn't easy and it will not be all fairytales and plain sailing."

"I know that from experience, look at my mom and dad. Even before my mom died, they did not have the best relationship and had some bad fights." Lois commented.

"and there is the added complication of Clark's powers." Jonathan added. "He is not exactly your normal person."

"I only found out his secret a few days ago and I can see already what a remarkable and selfless individual is. I would never stand in his way, in fact I will do what I can to help him achieve what he wants."

Martha looked at Lois. "We know you will. Sweetheart, our problem dealing with this marriage has nothing to do with you. If we could have chosen anyone for Clark to be with, it would be you. It is more the rush of it all, that concerns us."

Lois smiled. "So where do we go from here? We want to be together but we will respect your rules whilst living under your roof. That is of course if we can stay here."

"Of course you can," Martha put her hand on Lois's shoulder. "But give us some time to discuss things."

"One more thing." Lois added. "We will pay back all the credit card charges."

Jonathan's calm expression changed in a split second on hearing her words. "What charges?"

Lana came around to the sight of a doctor and nurse standing by her bed. Jason was nowhere in sight.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mr Teague has gone home and the sheriff will talk to you in the morning. We told her you were not medically fit to be interviewed today." The nurse explained.

"Can I use my phone in here? I need to get in touch with someone." Lana asked, hell bent on revenge. If she couldn't have Clark, neither could Lois and it was pretty obvious what was going on with her ex-boyfriend and Lois.

She finally got in touch with the person she wanted to talk to.

"Hi, this is Lana Lang from Smallville, you may not remember me, but I am a friend of Lois. I am calling you because I am worried about her. I have wrestled with my conscience on this one, but she needs help. She has got married. It was a shotgun wedding because she is pregnant. She felt she had no other choice. There's more. I suggest you read the front page story in today's Smallville Ledger online."

"Thanks for letting me know, Ms Lang. I will deal with it..." Sam Lane was shaking with anger as he put the phone down. Lois had some questions to answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark returned to the farm. He wasn't sure what to expect, he just hoped that his parents weren't giving Lois too hard a time.

He heard the laughter from inside the house as he approached.

"That's so funny, Lois." Martha laughed.

Lois and his parents were sat at the dinner table having a coffee. "Hi." Clark said sheepishly.

"What happened? Has Alicia been let out?" Lois asked.

"The Sheriff now knows that Lana did not see Alicia in the bathroom, but it doesn't particularly matter because she was released a few hours ago without charge. Sheriff Adams was not very happy and muttered something about someone at the top pulling strings." Clark explained.

"So where is Alicia now?" Martha asked.

"She is under the care of the person who got her release papers signed. No one seems to know who that person is, even the sheriff." Clark continued.

"That's so odd. I need to know she is okay. She is not the bad person everyone thinks she is." Lois told Clark.

"Listen before you go off and scour Kansas for her, have something to eat." Martha smiled.

"Let's see what we can find out in the morning. Have some food and then some sleep. Jail wouldn't have been very conducive to a good night's sleep." Jonathan smiled.

Martha served up dinner. The four of them sat down to eat but the conversation did not flow as usual. There was a slightly tense atmosphere, so Clark decided to get to the point.

"So mom, dad. I can tell there are things that need to be said, so can we just get them out in the open."

Jonathan straightened up in his chair. "Ok, let's discuss it. Martha and I are still not thrilled about the marriage, but it is a fact that is not going to do away so we need to deal with it."

"We aren't going to get an annulment." Clark fired back.

Martha looked at her son. "Clark, could you stop getting all defensive and hear your father out."

"We don't want you to get an annulment." Jonathan continued. "but you must understand that you are living under our roof and need to abide by certain rules."

"I know, I know. I will not be making it off the sofa anytime soon." Clark announced disappointedly.

"Clark, for goodness sake, can you just let me finish before you jump down by throat." Jonathan remarked.

Lois just sat there in silence listening to the exchange between Clark and his father.  
>"Right, I was going to say, there are rules but as you are now legally husband and wife we will accept you co-habiting." Jonathan said.<p>

"Are you kidding me, that's great." Clark was pleased, but Lois did not seem to enjoy his enthusiasm. "Are you ok, Lo?"

"Martha, Jonathan. I love you like my own parents but I do not want to feel as though you are being backed into a corner on this one."

"We don't, Lois." Martha placed her hand on Lois's. "Married couples should be allowed to share a room. It would be a different matter if you had not been married." She smiled.  
>Lois fell straight asleep that night, after having been deprived in jail. She loved waking up to find Clark's arms wrapped around her. She was so happy right now, nothing could spoil it. At least that was until she heard a banging on the door downstairs.<p>

She heard mutterings but could not make out who it was, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"I want to see her now, Mrs Kent. She is my daughter, I have a right." Sam Lane's voice filled the house.

Clark started to stir.

"General Lane, she is asleep at the moment. Have a cup of coffee and I will let her know you are here."

"I am taking her back to DC today. I assume you know about the wedding."

Martha tried to calm him down. "We were a bit shocked too, but we have to accept it."

"Accept what...that the only reason she agreed to marry Clark was because she is pregnant." Sam said angrily. "No-one traps my little girl into marriage even if she is guilty of making one mistake."

Martha was shocked, "What baby?"

"You didn't know did you?" Sam replied.

"Lois isn't pregnant..." Martha fired back.

"I have it on good authority that she is. There is no other way she would marry your son. She could not stand him last time."

Jonathan walked in. He had heard the shouting from outside. "General Lane, please leave my house. You are not welcome here."

"I cannot believe they have made a fool of you both. I trust you will see sense and tell my daughter to meet me at the Talon at 11am, packed and ready to leave." Sam announced confidently.

"We will tell her you have been and then it is up to you what she does. I would like to remind you that she is over 18 years old and can make her own decisions."

"Just tell her where I am." Sam ordered as he marched out.

"Clark, Lois...we know you are listening. A word if you please..." Jonathan said sternly.

Lois stormed around to her father's hotel room. He was not going to exert any control over her life for a minute more. She was over 18 years old and married to a man she loved. As far as she was concerned the Kents were the only family she had.

She banged on the door.

"Give me a minute." Her dad shouted from inside. Minutes later he answered the door. "Lois, you have finally come to your senses."

"Yes I have. I have come to tell you that you had no right to burst in and create such a scene at the Kents."

"What do you mean? What did they tell you?" He asked defensively.

"They didn't tell me anything, they didn't need to. I heard every word."

"So you'll know how disappointed I am in you. Lana told me everything. I cannot believe a Lane being forced into a marriage."

"Forced, no dad. I got married because I wanted to and nothing more and while we are on the subject there is no baby."

"Why would your friend lie?"

"Let's get one thing clear. Lana is not my friend, and the fact she is Clark's jealous ex-girlfriend may make her a little biased. If you still believe I am pregnant, I will do a test to prove I am not."

Sam was taken aback. "Don't be like that Lo."

"Don't Lo me! I am a woman now and I will continue to make my own decisions and nothing you do will change that. I would like to maintain a relationship with you, so if you decide to calm down and come to your senses, you know where my home is." Lois explained. She did not wait for her father to reply. She walked out the door, slamming it on the way out.

Her father could not work out what had just happened. He had seen Lois rebel over the years but this was something new. Instead of being angry, he admired the spark in his daughter and it was obvious she had not been coerced into her marriage. He decided to give her a few hours to calm down then would head over the Farm to try and repair some damage and see her before he left town that night.

Lois walked down the street, and for the first time in her life felt free of the hold her father had over her and more importantly the need to have constant approval from her father over every facet of her life. She knew he would not speak to her for a while, as her dad was never one to back down on an argument. Well, neither was she, not anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone standing in front of her calling her name. Lois focused and saw that it was Alicia. She summoned her down a back lane.

"Hi Lois. How are you? I am so sorry you got arrested over me." Alicia apologised.

"Hi, it's ok. It was Lana who caused all this trouble in the first place. She really doesn't like you. We should start a club. Clark told her about our marriage and she rang my father and told him I was married against my will and pregnant."

"I can see why she has it in for me, but her and Clark are finished so why get back at you." Alicia asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. What are you going to do now?" Lois inquired.

"I have a job offer which I am taking up. It means moving away to another city but I have nothing else left here for me. My aunt has washed her hands of me since the latest allegations. This is my chance to make a difference in the world.

"Tell me more." Lois asked. "Does this have anything to do with the mystery person who got you released?"

"Yes it does and I will reveal more when I have a few things sorted."

Suddenly an SUV pulled down the lane, the window opened. Lois assumed it was someone asking directions. Two little darts came firing towards them and they both passed out.

Clark had tried to stop Lois confronting her father when she was in such a temper but there was no stopping her when she was this determined. His parents told him afterwards that Lois needed to do this for her own sanity. Hours later she had still not returned so Clark decided to go and look for her in case she was upset. Her cell was switched off.

Just as he was about to leave there was a knock at the door. It was Sam Lane.

"Hi, I know I'm probably not welcome but I was wondering if you could ask Lois if she is willing to see me."

"She came to see you about three hours ago. Did she not catch up with you?" Clark asked concerned.

"Yeah she did but we had an argument and she stormed out after a few minutes. She said she would be back here if I wanted to speak to her."

"I need to go and find her. It is not like her to wander off and not have her cell switched on."

"I'm coming with you. My car is faster." Sam said

Clark knew he could not argue without making Sam suspect something about his powers. They got in his car and drove off.

"So what did you two argue about." Clark probed him trying to get some answers that may help them find his wife.

"I did not get to say much really after I told her how disappointed I was in her." Sam said, expecting Clark to react angrily.

"I bet that would not have gone down well." Clark said calmly.

"You're not mad?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure Lois has made you suffer enough for that comment." Clark replied.

"You can say that again, she ranted at me for a few minutes and then left. I was a bit shell shocked to say the least."

"She does have that effect on people, but it's part of why I love her." Clark looked at Sam for his response.

"I can see she feels the same but 18 is very young to get married and I will never get over how you eloped and did it in Vegas. I guess it will take a while for me to accept but I know I will have to in the long run." Sam explained.

"You can tell Lois all that when we find her." Clark said, as he started to get a bad feeling...

"I wonder where she is." Sam commented.

An hour earlier

Lois woke up. She felt dizzy and nauseous, then she remembered what had happened. Her and Alicia had been shot with some kind of dart. She panicked and looked around. She saw Alicia was still out cold a few feet away from her, slouched in a chair. Lois tried to move her hands but soon realised she was tied to a chair of her own.

"Alicia, wake up." Lois whispered.

She started to stir and a few minutes later she was fully awake. "Where are we Lois?"

"Never mind that." A voice said, coming from an approaching person.

"Tim Westcott" Lois exclaimed as she made out who it was.

"Alicia, don't bother trying to teleport. It will be a few hours before that lead from the dart will be out of your system. By then you will be arrested for the murder of Lois."

Alicia realised what Tim meant. "It was you who attacked Lana, wasn't it? Everyone thinks I'm guilty because of you. "

" You are guilty. I mean, this - this really used to be such a nice little town before the meteor shower. I am going to get rid of the freaks one by one starting with you Alicia."

"I am going to leave, start a new life somewhere else. Just let Lois go? She has nothing to do with this." Alicia screamed.

"Well actually she does. I have just found out that she is married to the biggest meteor freak of them all – Clark Kent. I am just surprised, no one else has worked his secret out."

Lois joined in. "You are making a big mistake, Tim."

"Tell me Lois, why is that? You think that husband of yours will come and rescue you. Well that's what I am hoping for." He opened a hatch in the wall which had hidden a room full of green meteor rock.

"My god. You're mad. That will kill Clark."

"No I'm just doing the town a favour. They will all thank me when they find out what I have done."

"No they won't." Alicia screamed. "They'll see you for the murderer you are."

"Where is Clark? He obviously isn't too worried about you." Tim smirked at Lois.

"Clark, if you can hear me... don't come and get me. It's a trap!" She said under her breath.

Tim heard her and walked over, smashing the gun butt over her forehead knocking her out cold.

"Why did you do that?"

"She was warning Clark. Mind you, he won't be missing her yet so I want you to call him and let him know you need him because Lois is in trouble."

"I am not going to lead him into a trap." Alicia stated.

"Well, Lois dies now then. Make your choice."

Before Alicia could relax a mysterious figure came down from the ceiling of the disused mill and kicked Tim to the ground. The man looked at Alicia. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine. Thanks for rescuing me. Now can you get us out of here please."

Just as Alicia was being untied, Tim jumped up in front of her. She kicked him, accidently setting the gun in his hand off. The shot rang throughout the old wood mill and Tim dropped to the ground in a pool of blood. Suddenly he disintegrated into a pool of sand.

The man carried Lois off through the window into a waiting car with Alicia close behind.

This felt like deja vu as Lois woke up with a thumping headache but this time instead of being in a dark and damp mill, she was on a bed in some luxurious bedroom. This was getting stranger by the minute. She got up, surprised she was not restrained anyway, but why would Tim move them here.

She crept over to the door and opened it. She saw a young blond guy working out. He turned as he heard the door creek.

"Ms Lane, come in." He said gently.

"Where's Alicia and why are you working for Tim?" Lois asked outright, looking around for any signs of weapons.

"Tim's dead and Alicia is with my physician having a full check up."

"Why should I believe you when you insist on holding me prisoner."

"Ms Lane. You are not captive. I rescued you. You can leave anytime you want. Just get checked out first. It was a nasty knock to the head you got."

"I want to call Clark."

"Ok, your mobile is out of batteries but you can use my phone. Do me a favour though, don't tell him I kidnapped you, or he may beat me up." The man laughed.

"What do you know?"

He pressed a button and a screen descended from the ceiling. A photo of Clark appeared along with details of his life – age, abilities, info about his parents amongst other things

Lois looked at him. "How do you know about Clark?"

"He has been on my radar for a year or so now, as has Alicia."

Lois realised that this was the man who bailed Alicia out. "So are you who Alicia is working for, did she tell you about Clark?"

"Alicia has not told me anything. I found everything out for myself. That is why I recruited Alicia. I am trying to put a team together to fight injustice."

"And you think Clark will join?"

"No, to be honest, I don't think he ever will. He is not a team player." The man remarked.

Just then a dark haired gentleman appeared. "Alicia is fine, just having some sleep. Do you want me to check out Ms Lane?"

"No he doesn't. I will be fine." Lois spoke up for herself.

Just then, a butler entered the room. "Mr Queen. There is a Clark Kent in reception waiting to see Ms Lane."

"Mr Queen, are you Oliver Queen?" Lois asked in amazement.

"Yes, I am. Now do you want to see your husband or not." Oliver asked as he motioned to the butler to let him in.

"I told you he would find me."

"I had no doubt he would, considering I called him and told him you were here." Oliver smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clark appeared from the lift. "Lois, are you ok? I've been so worried."**

**"I'm fine. We were kidnapped by Tim Westcott. Mr Queen rescued us." She smiled pointing at Oliver.**

**"I owe you one." Clark offered his hand.**

**Oliver shook it. "It's my pleasure!"**

**Clark looked at Lois. "We'd better go soon. I sent your father on a wild-goose chase. He will come back looking for me soon when he realises the lead is a dead-end."**

**"Ok, we'll get out of here."**

**"Mr Queen, thanks for your help. It means a lot." Clark smiled.**

**"By the way Clark, it's Oliver and anytime you decide to use those powers of yours to make a difference in the world outside of Smallville, let me know."**

**Clark was about to question him when Lois started to push him towards the lift. "I'll explain everything. Oliver, could you tell Alicia I'll catch up with her when she feels a bit better."**

**Clark zoomed out of the building with Lois and took her back to the farm. He then found the General outside the post office looking puzzled.**

**"Hi Sam. It's ok, she has just rang. She has just got back from an afternoon shopping in Metropolis. Her battery had ran out on her phone." Clark acted relieved.**

**"Thank god. I was starting to worry." Sam replied. "Is she still angry?"  
>"Doesn't seem so. I haven't had chance to talk to her yet." Clark explained. "When are you leaving?"<strong>

**"My flight goes at 8pm."**

**"Why don't you drive by the farm at 4pm for an early tea and we'll see if we can get you and Lo talking?"**

**"Sounds great. Thanks Clark." Sam smiled.**

**Once out of sight, Clark zoomed back to the farm. "Lois, are you ok?" he hugged her tightly.**

**"I'm fine. How about my dad?"**

**"Don't kill me but he is coming over for tea this afternoon before he flies back to DC. He seems very apologetic for his outburst. Will you give him a chance?"**

**"Yeah, I think my brush with death has shown me that life is too short to hold grudges." Lois smiled.**

**"So Lois. I know who Oliver Queen is but what's the rest of the story."**

**"Apparently he is some sort of modern day superhero who wants to set up a team to help fight crime. He has been watching you for a long time along with Alicia and others. Alicia is joining him. I don't know why but I trust him." Lois commented.**

**"We don't really have a choice anyway and we should be grateful he saved you."**

**Just after 4pm, a rather sheepish looking Sam arrived at the door. "Hi Martha."**

**"Come in..." Jonathan smiled from behind his wife.**

**Martha grabbed him a coffee before dinner was ready. Lois appeared from upstairs. "Hi dad, do you want to go for a little walk." Lois offered.**

**"That would be nice." Sam said as he got up and headed towards the door.**

**They headed off along the lane. "Lois, I'm sorry about my anger but it has been a shock."**

**"It's ok! I can see why you may be upset. You probably expect Lucy to run off and get married but not me."**

**"Exactly! But saying that, I can see the good qualities in Clark and I trust the Kent's to keep an eye on you." Sam answered.**

**"I'm sure they will." Lois smiled.**

**"So I'm heading back tonight to DC. I would stay longer but I have business to attend to."**

**"I understand." Lois felt a little disappointed.**

**"But I have something for you." Sam gave her two tickets and a check for $10000.**

**"What's this for?"**

**"No, I'm not trying to buy you out of the marriage. Those tickets are for you and Clark to visit me anytime you like and the money is yours to spend as a wedding present."**

**She kissed her father. "Thanks, dad."**

**"Another thing, if you decide to renew your vows closer to home, I would be honoured if you would let me pay for it."**

**Lois laughed. "Well that could get quite expensive!"**

**They went in for their dinner before Sam headed off. After they had finished there was a knock at the door. It was Alicia.**

**"Hi Mrs Kent, would it be ok to speak to Clark and Lois."**

**"Hi Alicia, we will come out to the barn. Dad, don't move until we get back." Lois remarked.**

**They went into the loft. "So guys, I am just here to tell you I am leaving tonight. Thanks for being such good friends and I just hope I can help you out sometime."**

**Clark smiled. "I am glad you have found your calling."**

**"Me too." Alicia replied. "When you decide that you want to save the world. Look me up Clark!"**

**Lois went to hug her. "Something tells me that Clark will find his destiny one day."**

**"I think he already has." Alicia smiled at Lois and Clark. "He's got you." She vanished in to thin air.**

**"Lois, Clark." Martha came up the stairs. "Your father is about to leave."**

**Lois ran and hugged Sam goodbye. "Why don't we visit you in Spring Break." Lois asked.**

**"That would be great." Sam said as he shook Clark's hand.  
>Lois had a tear in her eye as Sam drove off...<strong>

**"Ok, Lo?" Clark hugged his wife.**

**"Just saying goodbye to my old life and hello to my new one with you." Lois smiled.**

**"Who'd have thought all this would have started in the Loveshack." Clark joked.**

**Lois smiled and looked forward to see what the world would throw at them next...**

**THE END OF PART 1**

**PART 2**

Chapter 1  
><span>  
><strong>5 months, 28 days, 16 hours, 4 mins and 34 seconds since everything changed. Lois lay in bed and looked at her watch as she did often since Clark had walked out of her life.<br>**  
><span>Flashback...<span>  
>Lois was excited by the arrival of a new day, like she was every morning waking up to the sight of her husband. No matter how many times she told herself that, she often had to pinch herself to check this was real and that she was in fact married to Clark Kent.<p>

Despite their initial reaction towards the marriage, his parents had been very supportive. They were allowed to act as a married couple and were treated like adults.

The real challenge was ahead of them this morning. This was the first time they had returned to school as a married couple and they knew they would have to face their friends including Lana for the first time. Gossip was that Lana and Jason were back together but she had told the whole school, meaning he had been sacked from his job.

Lois and Clark both woke up at the sound of the alarm. He smiled at her. "You go first. I can wait an hour. My parents should have cleared the bathroom by now."

She got out of bed and promptly tripped over as she did every morning.

"What was it this time? – the red trunk or the make up case." He laughed.

She glared at him. "Smallville, it is not a laughing matter. You will have to chuck some of your stuff out. There is no room for all my things."

"Ok Lana." He giggled. Lois did the same impression of his ex girlfriend every time she tripped. He had to admit that the bedroom was a little cramped, but they could not move in together unless they both got accepted to Met U, which they both hoped they would. There were allocated dorms for married couples there.  
>"You know that getting into the married quarters at Met U is the only reason I married you." She joked.<p>

Living in such close proximity to Lois for the past week had actually been easier than he thought it would be. He thought they would fight like cat and dog but they never did. Obviously they did have disagreements but these never spun out of control.

They had breakfast and walked to school together hand in hand. It was a nice way to spend time alone.

"So are we heading to DC at spring break as planned." Lois asked.

"I bet your dad has already bought the tickets." He replied.

"No he hasn't but he does have them on standby apparently. I said I would give him an answer by next week."

"Let's go. It is a pity we cannot just run there but your dad may get a little suspicious."

"How do you fancy going to the Rockies this weekend. Oliver has a cabin there where he said we can stay." Clark asked.

"Oliver is a good guy isn't he?" Lois asked.

"He seems to be. Alicia loves having a purpose in her life and being able to make a difference." Clark suggested.

"How do you think Lana is going to react today?"

"I don't care to be honest. Her opinion is not important to me anymore." Clark admitted honestly.

They soon found what her opinion was after she blanked them completely.

"That went well. Clark, you are lucky. I have English Lit with her all morning. At least you can escape into your science class." Lois grinned.

"If you call spending two hours listening to Professor Grayson rant on about how Einstein was not the great man he was thought to be, lucky." He smiled back and kissed her goodbye.

"See you at lunch."

Lois got to the class a few minutes late and ended up sitting next to Lana.

"Ok, get into pairs and start discussing the play." The teacher announced.

Lois looked at Lana, hoping she could find someone else to pair up with but there was no choice. The teacher noticed her looking about. "Mrs Kent, is there a problem? You look preoccupied. Still on honeymoon are we?"

The rest of the class laughed at the teacher's comments.

"No, everything is fine. I am working with Lana."

Once the rest of the class turned away, she looked at Lana. "Can we just forget what has happened and get on with this discussion."

"I don't have a problem, Lois. It is you who is blowing all this out of proportion. It is not like I care." She announced, although it was obvious she did care.

Although the discussion was awkward, Lois managed to survive the morning. She rushed to the canteen for lunch. Clark had already bought her food and was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" He asked concerned by the look of relief on her face.

"I had to pair up with her, but she says she is cool with us, when obviously she isn't."

Chloe joined them. "Lana has ditched me to spend some time with Jason in town."

"Lucky you!" Lana exclaimed. "I am sorry you are being dumped with all the agro from her."

"It is ok. I will survive, so how is married life?"

"It is great Chloe. Maybe we could do a double date with you and this new guy Jimmy who you are seeing."

"That is a great idea. He is coming to stay for the weekend so maybe we could do something on Saturday night."

Lois knew they were supposed to be spending the weekend at the Rockies but she agreed.

Clark smiled. "Ok, we are heading to the Rockies but we can pop back to go for a meal, if that is ok."

Chloe smiled. "Sounds like a plan. One thing though – Lana and Jason are coming to."

"You didn't mention that part. Perhaps it is the ideal chance to put everything behind us all and move on." Lois replied

Clark was not too sure.

**Lois sat at Crater Lake as she often did since Clark left and thought back to their weekend in the Rockies and the eventful night in Metropolis. She always maintained that she never meant to hit Lana that night.**  
>[B]

Flashback...  
>The weekend was soon upon them. Lois had managed to survive the whole week at school; in fact Lana had made it easy by telling everyone who would listen how into Jason she was.<p>

"At least I know where I stand with Jason, with Clark you never knew." Lana had told her on a few occasions. Lois held her tongue and didn't bite. She was blissfully happy with Clark and did not care what his ex-girlfriend thought.

"I am glad you and Jason are back together." Lois replied honestly.

"So I hear from Chloe you are coming for this meal in Metropolis on Saturday night. I cannot wait to meet this Jimmy, although I thought Chloe would try and go out with someone with more prospects. I mean Jason will be offered a job as a coach for next season with Met U. It is a bit like the situation with Clark. Are you going to be happy spending your life as a farmer's wife?" Lana sneered.

Lois would have asked Clark to get them out of Saturday but there was no way she was going to let Chloe cope alone with that *****y attitude of Lana.

On Friday night, Lois and Clark headed off to the cabin in the Rockies for some time alone. As much as they did not mind living at the Farm, they did feel a little stifled at times with Clark's parents being around.

They arrived in minutes although Clark did take a few wrong turns. Oliver had said it was going to be a small house. He forgot to mention the 3 bedrooms and massive indoor and outdoor swimming pools. Then again maybe to Oliver it was a small house.

The house had been fully stocked up and they arrived to a roaring log fire. Clark had to remember to thank Oliver when he got back.

"This is unbelievable. Ollie is so loaded." Lois remarked.

Clark looked jealous. "I bet you wished you were with him now." And then he burst into laughter.

Lois punched him playfully. "I thought you were seriously jealous. I only have eyes for one man." She kissed him.

Lois screamed when she went into the bathroom. "Clark, come quickly." He ran in. "Have you seen the size of this hot tub. It is the size of your bedroom. It would be a shame not to put it to some use. Fancy a dip."

"I am just going to unpack first."

"Clark, I'm just going to have a try of that hot tub and slip into something more casual. This outfit is killing me. Do you want to join me?"

"Give me a few minutes, I will follow you in." Clark gave a sly smile.

"Ok, see you soon."

Lois put her Ipod on belting Whitesnake. Clark could hear Lois singing. He decided to wait until all she stopped singing before he joined her. When he said his vows he did not remember the one where he promised to listen to the back catalogue of Whitesnake on a daily basis.

They never made it out of the room that night...

It was a beautiful morning, the views from the house were amazing. They walked along a path for about a mile or so before Clark gestured for them to sit down. They picked a spot over looking one of the many valleys.

Clark took hold of Lois's hand. "Thank you for last night." He kissed her on the end of her nose.

"My pleasure, Mr Kent...literally" Lois laughed.

"What are we going to do for the day, Mrs Kent?" Clark asked. "Well apart from the obvious."

"How about a longer walk? Are you feeling fit?" Lois asked.

"I am sure I can cope with a hike. It will be nice to get some mountain air. Let's go and get some breakfast and then head out." Clark suggested.

They managed a 10 mile walk, although by the half way point Lois was already complaining about sore feet and blisters so he carried her for a few miles. One of the advantages of having a super powered husband, Lois thought to herself.

They got back and decided to take another bath before they got ready to head back to Metropolis. Lois was getting paranoid. Clark kept looking at her with a smirk on his face.

She finally lost her patience. "What is wrong, Clark? Have I got three heads?"

"No, just one, but your face is very sunburnt. Did you not put any sun block on this morning?"

Lois ran through to the bathroom and took one look in the mirror. "Oh god, I put factor 50 on but it obviously was not enough."

"Did no-one tell you the sun is much stronger in the mountains?" he started to chuckle.

"It is ok for you. You are a constant color." She glared at him, but soon calmed down when he turned his attention to her neck with his lips.

They finally made it to the restaurant where Chloe had booked. She was waiting with Jimmy.

"Hi guys." Chloe and Jimmy said in unison.

Lois was soon getting paranoid again, much more so when Lana and Jason arrived. She waited for someone to broach the topic and it did not take long for Lana to get her catty dig in.

"So Lois, did you have an accident with the false tan this afternoon?"

"Something like that." Lois fired back, trying to keep things as cordial as possible.

"Where did you get that shade from? It seems more bright red than brown." Lana asked.

Lois smiled at her through gritted teeth. "It must be the way it reacted with my skin."

"Well, just a friendly suggestion. Next time you put on false tan, I would take your glasses off. You look like a panda." Lana replied.

Lois took a deep breath. This night was not going to be easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark could see from his wife's expression that she was not impressed by Lana's comments and to be honest he did not blame her. He often wondered what he saw in Lana, as it was becoming more apparent everyday that she was turning into a spoilt child. Poor Jason looked so under the thumb these days, doing whatever she asked in the hope of an easy life.

They all sat down in the restaurant. "Hi, I am Donna and I will be looking after you tonight." The waitress announced. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A bottle of sparkling mineral water please." She looked at Clark who nodded in agreement.

"On the hard stuff tonight, Lois." Lana chucked. " I'll have a bottle of your finest red wine."

"Yeah I am, Lana. I didn't think they would serve us alcohol considering we are all under 21 years old." Lois announced, shattering any hopes of Lana getting her wine.

As soon as Donna left, Lana glared at Lois. "Why did you do that?"

"You are only 17 yrs old Lana, so I did not want you struggling to hold your drink at such a young age." Lois replied sarcastically.

"You can talk. I have heard about some of your drinking parties you hold at school. Maybe the principal would be interested in hearing about that." Lana fired back.

Chloe intervened. "Look children, shall we just go home or can you two agree to disagree. Next thing you know you will be having a food fight across the table." Jimmy sniggered at this suggestion, as did Lois.

Lana looked annoyed and had to get the last word in. "Okay, but she started it."

Eventually their meals arrived allowing the tension to decrease a little. "So Jimmy, what is it like working at one of the best papers in the world." Clark asked.

"It's great but it could take me years to work my way out of the basement." He replied.

Chloe grabbed his hand. "But you are one of their best photographers with an eye for a good picture."

Lois smiled, loving the relationship between her cousin and Jimmy. They went together so well.

Lana hated that the focus was on Chloe and changed the subject. "Jason has been contacted by three different universities about coaching jobs."

Jason looked at her. "Lana, I told you that they were just letters acknowledging receipt of my job applications. It will be a while before I find out if I am being offered an interview."

Lana glared at him. "You'll get the best job going. Maybe we should discuss moving if we need to."

"Maybe later." Jason replied uncomfortable at Lana building up his prospects.

"So what is your pasta like?" Chloe asked Lois.

"It's nice. I will have to come back to this restaurant sometime. Maybe we could go a girlie night sometime." Lois turned to Lana. "Lana, you could come too."

Lana smirked. "Lois, I very much doubt Clark will let you come out without him. I can tell you from experience that he is possessive." She said ignoring the fact he was sitting right next to Lois.

"Whatever you say, Lana." Lois fired back.  
>"Anyway let's face it, you will be tied to the kitchen sink once babies start to come along. Five years down the line you will be asking where your life as gone and be jealous of people who have done something with their lives."<p>

Lois had had enough. "I did not come out to be insulted Lana. You are a pathetic jealous cow who cannot deal with the fact I am with Clark."

Lana was horrified. "Jason, are you going to let he talk to me like that?"

Jason stood up. "Yes, I am. In fact if we were somewhere more private, I would join her."

"Jason, what's wrong with you."  
>"You...you're what's wrong with me." Jason replied. "I am going now." He paid his part of the bill and walked towards the door.<p>

Lana flew up out of her chair but in the processs caught her face on Lois's elbow, leaving her with a broken cheekbone.

"You moved you arm deliberately." Lana shrieked.

Lana went on about that for weeks after the incident. Even though Lois had twenty witnesses to back her story of it being an accident, Lana still tried to press charges but with no success. Jason left town soon after to take up a job at Seattle University and it did not take Lana long to move to her next victim.

**Present Day******

**Lois sat on the beach, in fact she had been there for hours. The sun was just setting. She heard someone approaching her.**

**"What are you thinking about?" the familiar voice said.**

**Lois looked at her cousin. "Hi Chlo, I was just thinking about that disastrous dinner date in Metropolis last year."**

**"Well Lana has tried to make you pay ever since." Chloe laughed.**

**The tears started to fall down Lois's face. "I need him back... I miss him so much."**

**Chloe hugged her cousin, joining her in the devastation that had affected them both of them since he left...**

Clark was starting to take bets on whether they would miss the flight to Washington DC. It was not going well. Lois had packed and unpacked the case six times and that didn't include the dozen times the day before.

"Honey, if you are not ready in next half an hour, I will call the airport and tell them we want to transfer to the next flight." Clark shouted through the bedroom door.

"God, Smallville. You are so impatient. Why are you all rushing me all the time?" Lois said as she opened the door.

"Lo, you have been packing for three days." He replied trying not to show his annoyance.

"You are so gullible." She laughed.

He grinned realising he had fell for her joke.

"I'm ready." She said with finality. "Unless of course you think I should take more than 3 sets of lingerie."

"Lois we are staying with your father so I don't think we will get much chance for that." He gave her that look.

"We manage to do ok living with your parents."

"The difference is that your dad lives in a small apartment and Lucy will be staying as well." Clark replied.

"How about we make up for it in advance...like now." Lois smiled.

"Lo,we need to catch this flight."

"Let's just run."

"You know we can't. Your dad would find out if we didn't use the tickets. He has surveillance everywhere." He smiled. "I wish we could. Look we can always run back to the farm if we get really frustrated."

"Good idea."

Amazingly they made the airport in time. "Let's hit the bar." Lois said as they boarded the flight. "We should take advantage of the first class tickets."

"Lois, you are 19 years old and I have just only 18. Don't you have to be 21 years old to drink on the plane and you cannot exactly use forged ID, seeing as our date of birth is on the tickets."

She stomped off back to her seat and threw herself down not realising the man behind had a glass of red wine on his table, or at least not until it flew through the air and landed on his shirt.

She realised what she had done and sunk into her seat, leaving Clark to do all the profuse apologising.

"Lois, can you be more careful?" Clark asked gently.

"Ok, I am sorry. Let's check what is on the in-flight entertainment."

Hours later they landed in DC. "We're here." Clark nudged Lois who had fallen asleep shortly after the plane had taken off.

"That was quick. I haven't been asleep long, have I."

"Since we took off Lois." He grinned. "That how boring you find me, is it?."

"Of course not, but you know how I am when I fly."

"I hope you are not going to be like that when you fly with me for the first time, whenever that may be." He smiled.

"Of course not." She replied.

Her father had sent a limo to pick them up. "Your dad doesn't spare any expense, does he?"

"Not when he wants to treat his daughters. He would often use money as a way to make up for lack of attention he gave us when we were younger." She explained.

"You are nervous aren't you? Lo, your dad will be fine. He accepted us being married." Clark rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"I have always had this worry that I would disappoint my father and I know I need to overcome that because he is no longer the most important man in my life...well not since Shelby came into my life." She joked, making Clark crease up.

It did not take long for the limo to pull up outside the apartment. "Your father is doing alright for himself. This place has got to be expensive."

Lois nodded. "The higher you go in the Army, the bigger the perks."

They were sent straight up to the apartment. Her dad opened the door with the biggest smile on his face. "My little Lo." He hugged her and then extended his hand to Clark, pulling him into an embrace.

"Hi Sir."

"Stop calling me sir. General Lane will be fine." He said, seeing what his son in law's reaction would be, and then laughing. "No, Sam is fine."

Clark relaxed, but he did not want to be lulled into a false sense of security. He had to have his guard up at all times with the General. He was one of the most observant people he had ever met.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked as he headed into the kitchen. "your bedroom is the last room on the right." He said to Clark.

"Where am I sleeping, daddy...with Lucy." Lois asked.

"I was assuming next to your husband but if that is not what you want, I am sure Lucy will bunk up." Sam smiled.

"Sorry, I just thought you would not let us share a room."

"Lois, you are married now. It was a shock but I can see how happy and settled you are, so that is fine with me."

Lois was shocked and wondered when her father had been for his personality transplant. This was not like her father at all.

"When is Lucy getting here?"

"Tomorrow morning. She got caught up in Switzerland. Apparently she is bringing her new boyfriend, which I am not happy about."

"Why not?"

"She seems to pick boyfriends with shady and mysterious pasts. She wouldn't go into any details about this one so it made me suspicious. I have told her, he will have to stay at a hotel."

Clark thought about the irony of that comment and wondered what would happen if Sam found out his secret, but then again that would never happen...

**PRESENT DAY  
>Chloe took Lois back to the farm, where Jonathan and Martha were waiting for her as they usually did. She often wanted to be alone and they respected that. She went to bed thinking about her and Clark's trip to see her father. That had been the turning point and she often wondered if things would have been different if they hadn't gone...<strong>

Clark and Lois got unpacked and headed out to the local 24 hour store to pick up some cigars for her dad.

"Your dad seems to have mellowed." Clark smiled.

"It does seem that way but I am convinced the 5 star General is hiding there somewhere ready to pounce." Lois explained.

"Who knows! But let's enjoy it while it lasts. What sort of cigars does your dad like?" he asked.

"The most expensive usually but anything Cuban will do. I never understood why he continued to smoke when he saw his wife die of lung cancer."

Clark rubbed his wife's back. "He doesn't exactly smoke much. You used to smoke." He started. "In fact I know you had one last week when you were stressed out about that term paper."

"How did you know?" Lois asked soon realising how stupid that question sounded. "Yeah right, don't tell me – super sense of smell."

They got back to the apartment to the smell of Chinese. Lois had definitely inherited her cooking ability or lack of it from her father. She was impressed when she found out he had the local takeaways on speed dial.

"Looks like you have something in common." Clark laughed as he started to serve dinner.

"So how is school going for both of you?" Her dad asked.  
>"Fine, I am actually starting to enjoy it. I really want to get to Met U in the Fall." Lois sounded determined.<p>

"Being married must be agreeing with you, Lo. I have never seen you this bothered about achieving good grades." Sam smiled.

"How about you, Clark?"

"It depends on my grades but I am hoping to get in at Met U as well." He explained.

"Let's start." Sam tucked in to his meal.

"So do we know anything about Lucy's new boyfriend?"

"He is called Brett and is American. She would not give me a surname because she said I would have him checked."

"You probably would..." Lois laughed, only to met with a stony glare from Sam.

"I only do it to protect my girls. You are lucky you married someone as innocent as Clark. He seems to have an exemplary past with nothing to hide." Sam grinned.

Clark and Lois looked at one another. "I knew you would check me out." Clark replied.

The rest of the evening went really well. Lois was thrilled to see her dad and her husband getting on like a house on fire. When they retired to bed, they did not really talk because Lois was not convinced that her dad didn't have the room tapped. Deep down she knew he wouldn't but she could not get rid of that nagging doubt. She knew what her dad was capable of.

Next morning, Lois was woken early but the sound of her dad leaving for work. He said he would only be a few hours and he would be back by lunchtime so they could all go and pick Lucy up at the airport.

Clark was still asleep so Lois decided to set to and make some breakfast. Big mistake... soon there was the smell of burnt the eggs and bacon wafting through the apartment. She rushed to open the window in the kitchen but it was locked. She opened all the drawers in her dad's desk looking for a key but then wished she hadn't.

As she was rifling through the last drawer, she noticed a file with a familiar name on. It was the name of the adoption company which the Kent's had adopted Clark through. She pulled it out, sat down and read it.

It had a copy of Clark's adoption certificate and next to it in red pen was her dad's writing saying '_forgery?_'. Lois could feel her blood pressure soar. Why did her dad have to investigate everyone? He had obviously lied about giving his blessing to their marriage.

Clark appeared. "Lois, what the hell is burning?" He ran in the kitchen and took the pan off the heat. "What's up? Were you just going to burn the place down?" he asked.

Lois looked at him. Her eyes showed her upset. "Lo, what's up?"

She showed him the file. "Your dad is still investigating me." He replied, shocked by her discovery.

"I am so sorry Clark."

He pulled her to him and held her. "Lois, you are not responsible for what your father does. He is just protecting you. I think he means well."

"But what happens if he finds out about your adoption."

"We will just come up with a cover story like my parents always have. Let's come out and ask him why he is doing it." Clark was calm.

"He will not stop until he has found something out." Lois was concerned.

"What else can we do?" he asked, as he saw Lois pull out her cell phone.

She dialled her father's number. "Could you come home? We have a problem." She asked him in her emotionless voice.

"Clark, would you leave me alone when my father comes back. I need to talk to him."

"I am not going to leave you when you are like this."

Eventually she convinced him to go for a walk around the block. Sam soon burst in the door in a panic. "Lo, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not." She said as she threw the file on the table. "Why are you investigating my husband?"

"Hear me out..."

Lois snapped. "Look, don't bother. Save your breath. I don't want to hear it. Clark and I are flying back to Kansas this afternoon. Give my regards to my sister." She said coldly. "Don't contact me ever again. If you cannot trust Clark, you can't trust me."

Sam was left in a state of shock as Lois stormed off to the bedroom to pack...

**PRESENT DAY**

**Her anger towards her father was almost gone. There had been lots of water under the bridge since then. Her father had been the catalyst for Clark's departure but she knew he had regretted his actions that day almost six months ago...**


	10. Chapter 10

Clark was shocked to see Lois leaving the apartment. "Clark, would you mind getting the rest of the cases. I have booked a taxi to take us to the airport. We are leaving."

"Are you sure you don't want to try and sort this out with your father?" Clark replied hoping to calm her down.

She shook her head and he realised there was zero chance of calming her down when she was in this mood.

Clark walked into the apartment and saw Sam looking out of the window. He could see Sam's eyes were glistening with tears. "I do love my daughter, Clark."

Clark looked at him. "I don't dispute that but you go about it the wrong way. If you think I would hurt Lois, you are so wrong about me. All that matters to me is Lois's happiness."

"What are you hiding?" Sam stared at him, trying to intimidate him. "There is something about your adoption that doesn't ring true."

Clark took a deep breath. "Sam, I don't owe you an explanation and if you don't mind I am going to get back to my wife."

Clark left the building with the bags. Lois was waiting for him in the car. "I have rebooked the flights for three hours time. I am sorry about that."

He grabbed her hand. "I appreciate you protecting me. He said he was suspicious about my adoption and asked me to explain myself."

"Well we are better off with him out of our lives. " Lois announced although Clark was not sure if she really meant it.

The taxi got them to the airport with a few hours to spare. They were sitting in the bar waiting. Lois was downing glasses of wine to drown her sorrows.

"Go easy, Lo. They will not let us on the plane if you look too drunk."

"I'm fine. They will never know." Lois replied with a detectable slur.

Suddenly her cell rang. It was her father. "Let it go to voicemail." She exclaimed. "then I can delete it later."

Within the next 25 mins there were twenty calls, each from her father and each time he left a message. Clark had a feeling that something was wrong so he picked up her phone and listened to the message.

"Lo, you have to listen. I have had a call from Brett saying he is holding Lucy hostage and he will kill her if I don't get to a disused warehouse in the commercial district in 20 mins. He is leaving further instructions when I get there. The address for the callbox he gave is 115 Commercial Street. Can you meet me there?"

Clark took Lois by the hand and raced them down to the address, but stayed hidden. Clark used his x-ray vision to see where Sam was. He could see him entering the warehouse, he looked visibly shaking.

"Lois, there is definitely something going on."

Lois took her cell and listened to the last voicemail her father left. Her face changed. "Brett wants me there as well or he will kill Lucy,"

"Lois, he could try to kill you all. It is a trap."

Lois smiled. "I am going..."

"I will not let anything hurt you." Clark reassured her. "I will stay watching from a distance."

Lois ran over to her father, safe in the knowledge that she was being watched by Clark.

"Lois..." her father hugged her, the fear evident on his face. "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him. "Now is not the time for apologies. Has he contacted you?"

"He said to wait here."

Suddenly a black sedan entered the warehouse from the far side. As it got closer, they could see Lucy gagged and tied up in the back, seemingly unconscious.

The window of the driver seat opened to reveal a dark haired man. "Brett Williams." Sam shouted out.

"General Lane. How are you doing? Bet you didn't expect to see me again."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"You destroyed my life in Afghanistan in 2001. I would have done anything to protect my homeland."

"And that included torturing and killing innocent civilians." Sam shouted back.

"No one in that country was innocent and you stopped me doing my duty. I have spent the past three years in a mental institution. They think I am crazy and you know what maybe they have a point."

"What are you doing? Let Lucy go! he pleaded with him.

"You destroyed my life so I will destroy yours." Brett said as he picked up the trigger. "This car is loaded with explosives, as soon as I release this, we will go kaboom. Try and kill me and the bomb will go off. It's a lose-lose situation."

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked Lois.

Lois anticipated Clark's intervention. "Wait..." she gestured for her father to stay back.

Within seconds, Lucy was out of the car and lying next to Sam and Lois.

Sam turned around to see Clark in the passenger seat of the car.

"Disarm it." Clark ordered, blocking him to stop the explosive going off, but it was too late. The bonb went up, blowing out the car into the air, making it somersault once before it landed in a burning heap."

"Clark..." Sam screamed.

Lois held her father back. "Don't worry."

Suddenly Clark appeared from the wreckage smoke pouring from his body.

"What the hell..." the colour drained from Sam's face.

Present Day

**Her mind had replayed the events of that day in the warehouse hundreds of times. She had not known how her father would react when he had realised what Clark had done. In fact she had not had time to find out before Sam was enveloped in a bright light and disappeared, soon followed by Clark. That had been the last time she saw her husband.**

Clark realised the light had transported him to the Kawatche caves. "Jor-el? What is happening? What have you done to General Lane." But there was no answer.

"You're my father. Talk to me. Tell me what you've done!" he repeated.

"General Lane will come to no harm. It was you who brought this upon yourself, Kal-El."

"What did I do?"

"You did not unite the three stones. You have been so tied up in becoming a human that you have failed to face your destiny. You have betrayed your identity to yet another human being, risking everything I sent you to Earth for." Jor-el continued.

"The stones? They have nothing to do with me!"

"But they do, Kal-El. For the knowledge of the universe is meant for you only. Yet you chose to deny your heritage. Today, you will witness the consequences."

"What consequences?"  
>"There are meteors heading towards Smallville as we speak. Your cooperation is the only thing which will stop the terrible disaster approaching Earth." Jor-el lectured.<p>

"This is your doing?" Clark asked angrily.

"I have done nothing, Kal-El. Your refusal to unite the elements has awakened a great danger from the darkness of space."

"What can I do to stop it?" Clark begged to know.

"The only thing you can do is turn your back on humanity and begin your training. You must first retrieve the stones from around the globe and assimilate with the Fortress which will be created from the elements."

"I don't know where they are! I don't have time to find them!"

"If you don't unite them at once, you, my son, will be seared by a fire from the sky even you can't survive. The future of mankind rests in your hands, Kal-El."

"Please... help me! I can't do this alone!" he shouted at his father.

Clark raced off to acquire the stones from where his father had told him they would be located.

Jor-el turned his attention to Sam who was being held in stasis by the lightbeam. Jor-el deactivated and Sam fell to his knees.  
>Sam took in his surroundings and realised he was in some type of cave. "Where am I?" he shouted.<p>

"General Lane. I am Jor-el, the father of Kal-el."

"Who is Kal-el?" Sam asked nervously.

"You know of him as Clark Kent. He is son of the Kryptonian house of El."

"Kryptonian?"

"Yes. Krypton was a planet in another galaxy before it was destroyed. I sent Kal-el to Earth in a ship so he could be safe."

"Clark is an alien."

"Yes he is. He has a destiny to fulfil on Earth."

Sam was not liking what he was hearing. "He is going to take us over? Are there more of you."

"Kal-el is the sole survivor. His intentions towards your planet are good. He would never intentionally hurt a human being."

"So what has this got to do with me." Sam asked.

"It seems my son's future lies with your daughter but for the next two kryptonian years or six earth months he must complete his Kryptonian training so he can fulfil his destiny. He will not be allowed any contact with the outside world. I need you to go back and tell Lois Lane that Kal-el will be gone and he will return exactly six months from now." Jor-el explained.

"But what happens if I am not happy with my daughter being with him."

"The love between your daughter and Kal-el is unbreakable and no matter how hard you try, you will not succeed in separating them." Jor-el's voice boomed back with an almost irritated tone.

"Ok, I will do as you ask."

"You must protect my son's secret. If anyone else was to discover his secret powers, his mission on Earth could be at risk."

Sam nodded. The light surrounded him again and he disappeared from the caves.

Within an hour Clark arrived back at the caves. "Where is Sam?"

"He has been sent back to his family. Have you got the stones?"

"Yes I have."

"Join them together." Jor-el commanded.

He did as his father asked. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by ice and snow. In the distance he saw the most amazing sight. A massive crystalline structure appeared in the middle of nowhere from the ground.

He sped to the ice fortress, in awe of its magnificence as he entered it. In the midst of the huge pillars of ice, he found a console.

"Place the stone in the center, my son. You are ready to begin your training."

Clark was horrified. "I need to go back home first to tell my family."

"This will be the only home you need for the next six months." Jor-el explained. "I have sent General Lane back with a message for Lois Lane. She will be able to inform the Kent's about your whereabouts. If you do not start immediately, I will be unable to prevent disaster on Earth. The Fortress needs your presence in order to do so."

Clark realised he had no choice and took a deep breath, placing the stones in the console.

His training had begun...

Sam was a risk. to Kal-el and his destiny. It was too much of a risk to jeopardise what his son had been working so hard to achieve and he could not let that happen. Jor-el needed to send Sam back to Washington DC without his memories of what happened intact. He had been compelled to lie to his son, otherwise Kal-el would not be able to clear his mind, knowing Lois would be worried about him.

Lois was trying to get Lucy comfortable until the ambulance arrived. Lucy was still out cold, a graze on her face was the only visible injury she could see. The disappearance of her husband and father was praying heavy on her mind.

Minutes later, there was a blinding light, leaving her father lying on the ground. She ran over to him, expecting Clark to follow but he never did.

"Dad, are you ok? What happened?" she asked, trying to rouse him.

Suddenly the police and ambulance arrived, sirens filling the warehouse with a deafening noise. Within seconds they were surrounded by guns pointing at them.

"Put your arms up!" One of the officers shouted.

She did as they asked. "My father and sister are badly injured from the explosion." She shouted. She told them that Brett had kidnapped Lucy but she had managed to escape before he blew himself up in the car.

Sam and Lucy were rushed to the local hospital for assessment along with Lois. She rang Chloe to ask if Clark had turned up in Smallville.

"What happened?" she asked Lois who sounded shaken.

"I don't know. Lucy got taken by an ex soldier of my father, and he asked us to meet him at the warehouse. He had Lucy in his car and was going to detonate the bomb but Clark rescued her before he could. Dad saw everything and next thing I know, Clark and he were hit by a beam of light and disappeared. Only dad returned."

"So you have no idea where Clark is?"

"No, I need to talk to my father. I am going to have some major explaining to do about what happened but I need to know where Clark has gone." Lois explained.

A while later, the nurse came by and said her father was asking to Lois. Sam had woken up and wanted to speak to her.

"Wish me luck!" she said to Chloe as she hung up before she headed down the corridor to his room.

Although Sam did not look too bad, he did look odd in his hospital gown. She was so used to seeing him in full military regalia or a suit at the very least.

"Hi daddy, how are you feeling?" She asked waiting for the barrage of questions.

"Hi Lo, I'm fine. Are you ok? You look shocked." There was concern on his face.

"I think it is just a reaction to what happened? What can you remember?" Lois inquired.

"It is all so hazy. All I remember is Lucy being in that mad man's car and then she escaped before the bomb went off. I must have got caught in the fallout from the explosion." He announced.

Lois looked at him, and at first thought he was covering up what he saw because he was not ready to talk about it. But soon she realised he had no recollection of what had happened or where he had been taken to with Clark.

On one hand, she was glad her father had not discovered Clark's secret but on the other hand, he was the last person to see Clark before he vanished so he may have had answers to her questions.

"And you don't remember anything else." She probed for more answers.

"No, how about you? You didn't pass out!"

"No I didn't but everything seemed to happen at once, so it is a blur for me too." She replied. "Maybe it will come back over time."

"As long as you are alright!" her dad smiled. "Have you seen Lucy?"

"She is fine, just looks a little beat up but nothing time won't fix." Lois replied.

"I am sorry about investigating Clark. Can we put it behind us?" her father begged for her forgiveness.

Lois smiled knowing she would need to concentrate all her attention and efforts on discovering where Clark was. "Of course we can as long as you promise not to dig anymore on Clark's past. His adoption is a very upsetting subject for him."

Sam nodded. "Deal!" he reached up to hug her.

Having made peace her father, she headed back to Kansas on the first available flight. Her father had asked where Clark was but she had just covered for him until she could find out more. Chloe was waiting for her when she landed. Lois had asked her not to say anything to the Kent's until she had had a chance to talk to them.

She walked in the door, desperately searching the farm house for any sign but there was none.

"Are you ok?" Martha asked worried by the look on Lois's face. "What's happened? Your father has just rung to say what happened."

"Is Clark here?"

Jonathan became worried by that question. "No, did he not come back with you from Washington DC?"

"I have not seen him since the warehouse. He rescued Lucy and then he was taken somewhere with my father?"

"What do you mean 'taken'?" Martha asked for clarification.

"They were surrounded by a beam of light and then they disappeared. My father came back but he has no memories of what happened?"

"Sounds like Jor-el's doing." Jonathan replied with an angry tone. "I wish he would just leave this family alone."

"Where would he have taken him?" Lois asked desperate for information.

"I don't know." Jonathan exclaimed. "But wherever it is, we won't be able to reach him. The only thing we can do is to try and contact Jor-el via the cave and ask him."

**Present Day**

**Her father's memory of those events had never returned and despite several visits to the cave over the past six months, Jor-el had never answered her pleas. Lois had now decided she needed to get on with her life. There had been no sign as to when Clark was coming back, or even if he ever was. Clark would never forgive her if he knew she had put her life on hold for his return.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PRESENT DAY**

**Lois threw the case on her bed. She had discussed it with Martha and Jonathan, and now she had a day to pack to get ready for the greatest adventure of her life. It had all started a few weeks after Clark left when she was sitting on Veranda watching the world go by at the Kent Farm.  
><strong>

"Honey, do you want some lunch?" Martha asked her. The smell was very enticing, so much so that she could not say no.

"You know I can never turn down your cooking. I will be in a few minutes."

Martha smiled and went back in. Lois turned back and noticed a red sedan approaching in the distance. The car drove closer, but even when she saw him, Lois did not recognise the man inside.

He climbed out of the car and smiled at her.

"Hi, can I help you?" Lois asked.

"I am looking for the Kent's." the man asked.

"You've found one." she smiled.

"Oh, I see. Are you one of Clark's cousins or something?" he asked knowing these farming families seemed to have distant cousins all over the place or maybe that was just in the movies, he joked to himself.

"No, I'm his wife, Lois Lane-Kent. Come in...Mr..."

The man went red. "Sorry for my rudeness. I am Perry White. I met the Kent's last year when they they helped me out."

"Oh I remember hearing about you." she smiled at some things Clark had told her.

He laughed nervously. "I hope you just got the edited highlights. I was a mess back then. Hard to believe it when you see me now. " he joked, pulling his suit jacket down to look his best.

Lois liked Perry immediately but was curious what the purpose of his trip was. "Come in. I am sure they will be thrilled to see you."

"Martha, we have a guest." Lois smiled. Martha went over to welcome Perry.

"Perry White, well I never thought we would see you in this neck of the woods again. How are you doing?"

"Well I have not had a drink since that day last year. It was a frightening experience which brought me to my senses."

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Martha asked him.

Perry did not have to be asked twice. He sat down at the table.

Jonathan was still curious. "So what does bring you back here?"

"I actually came to see Clark with a proposition." Perry announced.

Lois tried not to react to hearing her husband's name, but before she could anyway, Jonathan piped up. "You can't. He is not here."

"Oh I see. When will he be back?"

"He is helping out his uncle on his farm in Topeka. We don't know how long he will be out of town for."

Lois sat back in her chair. This excuse was starting to sound more suspicious as time went by. People would soon figure out that the usually conscientious Clark would not skip town and miss the final term of school and his graduation ceremony.

"You must be missing him." Perry said.

"We are, but he wanted to help out. Those recent floods in Topeka have made the crops suffer. The whole farm could go down without help. I would have gone but my ticker is not what it used to be." his father continued.

"So what was your proposition if it is not a secret." Lois inquired.

"I will be taking up a job as Editor in Chief for the Middle East Desk of a major newspaper and part of the job entails recruiting some fresh blood to take with me. I always promised Clark I would see if I could get him some work if he was interested in journalism. It would be perfect way to spend the summer after graduation." Perry explained.

"Sounds good." Lois replied.

They all finished lunch and Perry excused himself saying he wanted to catch up with an old friend in Metropolis.

"Mr White. Would you mind if I catch a lift to the city. I wanted to go shopping." Lois asked.

"Of course not!" Perry smiled.

Martha and Jonathan said their goodbyes to Perry as they headed into the city.

Perry and Lois hit it off straight away, and were soon chatting away like old friends, but then he turned to her, his expression was serious. "Lois, I know I may be speaking out of turn, but it is pretty obvious Clark is not in Topeka helping his uncle."

"What makes you say that?" Lois asked defensively.

"I can read body language. I am a reporter. You don't have to tell me what is going on, but I want to help."

Lois looked shocked and puzzled at the same time. "Help...how?"

Perry smiled at her. "I am not the only one who will be suspicious."

"Look, if you must know, Clark has left town and gone to who knows where." Lois had tears in her eyes.

"So you have no idea where he is?" Perry asked.

"No I don't but it's complicated."

"Lois, I don't need to know the details."

Lois knew she would have to lie. "We had a big row and he said he was leaving me, and not to look for him. I have tried to trace him but it is obvious he does not want to be found."

Perry must have believed her as he did not question you further. "That's a shame! I am sure he will be back. Anyway back to my plan. I am willing to contact the school and tell them that Clark is in the Middle East working with me and he will be taking his high school credits at a local international school."

"Why would you do that?"

"You do not want people to know the real reason why he left, so I am willing to make up a cover story for him. Clark saved my life and I owe him...big time." Perry announced.

Lois thought for a second and realised, although she had not given up on Clark coming back, this suggestion would take the heat off her and the Kent's for a while.

"You will have to persuade Martha and Jonathan as well." Lois added.

"I think it would be better if they heard that from you. I don't think they will trust my motives." he replied.

Perry continued to fill Lois in on his ideas before he dropped her off at the city centre shops. The moment he was out of sight, he pulled over.

He took the cell of his pocket and dialled a number. "Ok, it's done. She is going to consider it. I think she will agree."

Lois grabbed the stuff she needed before she caught a lift home with Chloe. "So what do you think about this idea of Mr White." she asked her cousin.

Chloe looked at her. "I think it is the best way forward. Lana is already sniffing around more and more. I don't think the 'visiting family' excuse is going to work for much longer."

"That is still not going to explain why Clark got married and then skipped town with warning." Lois was worried.

"Maybe you should go with Perry too?" Chloe suggested. "I think you would make a great journalist."

Lois smiled half-heartedly. "I can't leave Smallville. I need to wait for Clark to come back. He will be back and I want to be here when he returns."

"Lois, you can't put your life on hold. We both know that he is somewhere under Jor-el's control but there is no indication how long he will be away, and as much as I hate to say it...whether he will even be back. His father is not exactly the most reasonable person to deal with. You have asked him so many times where Clark is, but you have had no answers."

Lois nodded. "I know you mean well, and I will make you a deal. I will wait until I graduate and then I will head out over the summer if there is no sign of him."

"Ok, I guess your dad would kill you anyway if you did not finish school. Fancy a coffee?"

Lois smiled. "Ok, just a quick one. Martha is giving me some cookery lessons at the moment. It is so nice to live with them. It kinda reminds me of Clark."

As soon as she entered the Talon, she noticed Lana sitting at one of the booths. She had not really seen Lana since Clark left, except at school. She felt like turning around and going straight back out again but she knew she would have to face her sometime.

Chloe told Lois to go and get a seat whilst she grabbed the coffees.

"Hi Lois." Lana sneered as she approached the table where Lois had sat. "Still no sign of Clark?"

"Why are you so worried about Clark?" Lois asked calmly.

"He is a friend and I am concerned about you being left so soon after your wedding." Lana goaded her.

Something in Lois snapped. She stood up and announced to everyone who was listening. "Ok, just so everyone knows. Clark and I have separated and he is working in Cairo as a intern for the Daily Planet foreign desk. Everyone happy now."

Chloe did not say a word. She just grabbed her cousin and directed her into the car. It was then for the first time, that Lois accepted Clark may be gone forever and the floodgate of tears started.

**PRESENT DAY**

**She never kept her promise to Chloe by leaving for Cairo after graduation. She found Smallville too hard to say goodbye to. But it was the persistence of Perry and the Kent's which finally accept that the move would be the way forward. Chloe and Lana were starting Met U the following week, and Clark had now been missing for two days short of six months. The flight was leaving early the following morning...**

PRESENT DAY

Clark would have been proud of her. She was packed in 11hrs 23 mins, beating her previous record by 54 mins. She only wished he was here to see her. She decided to walk around the farm one more time to say goodbye before she headed to bed for one last night in Smallville.

Martha had cooked a special meal that night. "Lois, dinner is ready." she said as she approached Lois in the barn.

"I'm coming." Lois replied. "I am going to miss this place. It is the one place where I feel Clark still is."

"He'll be back, Lois. I can promise you that. But for now you have to go and see what the world has to offer." Martha smiled reassuringly.

"I can't thank you and Jonathan enough."

"Lois, you never have to thank us. You are like the daughter we never had." She hugged Lois, who was starting to tear up.

"I promise I will be home at Christmas." Lois added.

"I know you will."

Lois looked pensive all of a sudden.

"What's wrong!" Martha asked.

"It's probably just my imagination but..."

"But what?"

"I can't put my finger on it but I have just been speaking to Perry and it as though he is trying to put me off coming to Africa."

"What did he say?" Martha asked.

"Before I graduated he was thrilled when I would say I would go to work with him in Cairo instead of Clark. But...as time as progressed...I feel like he trying to talk me into staying in Smallville by putting doubts in my head."

Martha looked concerned. "I know you have said this all before and I am starting to wonder if he is back on the drink."

Lois smiled. "I suppose it doesn't matter because I am going regardless. If he has fallen off the wagon, maybe I can convince him it will be a good idea to get back on."

"If anyone can do that...you can."

After dinner, Lois decided to head to meet Chloe at the Talon. She did not mind going now. Lana's gloating no longer got to her as she had realised that Lana was a pathetic individual who only thought about herself.

Chloe was nowhere in sight when she arrived, in fact it was very quiet there. Just then streamers started to fly through the air in front of her.

"We'll miss you, Lois." Chloe said as all her friends clapped.

After Lois had finished hugging everyone, she grabbed a quiet table so Chloe could join her. "Come and sit down." she patted the seat. Her cousin sat down.

"Thanks for this!" Lois smiled. "It means a lot, but one thing...why did you not invite my favourite person...Lana."

Chloe laughed, only to turn around to meet the stony look of her ex best friend.

"Lana...would you have come?"

"Yeah I would actually." Lana looked at both of them. "I wanted to make sure that Lois left town. What's the betting when she leaves, Clark will come back."

Lois sat back and laughed. "You are deluded, Lana."

"No, Lois. I think you are the deluded one. After all Clark did not walk out on me."

"Leave us alone, Lana." Chloe replied. "And don't bother looking me up at Met U next week because I won't be looking for you."

Lois put what Lana had said to one side and enjoyed the rest of the night before heading to bed. She spent the whole night dreaming about Clark coming back to Smallville. She dreamt about him all the time but this was so real. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by skipping town, but deep down she knew she needed to.

The goodbyes to the Kents was one of the hardest parts of this move. They drove her to the airport and there were plenty of tears at the departure gate. As soon as she boarded the plane, she sat down , took a deep breath and wondered what her future held.

She landed late evening in Egypt, and was met by Perry at the arrivals hall.

He hugged her like an old friend. She had built up quite a friendship with him over the past five months, by phone anyway, odd considering she had only met the one time.

"How are you?" Perry asked. "Was it a nice flight?"

"Yeah, a bit tiring considering the two stops, but...ok."

"Ok, let's get to your hotel." Perry said.

"I thought you had arranged an apartment for me." she replied, puzzled by the change in plans.

Perry had an odd look on his face. "Oh...I wanted you to see a few apartments tomorrow so you can choose one. I have never been very good at second guessing women."

Although Perry was trying to make a joke of things, there was definitely something on his mind that he was trying to cover up...


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two long years, full of trials and tests, leading him to become the world's ultimate saviour. He had developed a new-found respect for his Kryptonian father and now understood the reasons why he needed to clear his mind to complete his training.

Now here he was, ready to return to the planet that needed him. The protection of the human race was his destiny and he had realised that Jor-el had not been trying to turn him against them as he had previously thought, but was preparing him to help humanity to reach their full potential.

It had not been easy for him to turn off his human side, especially when trying to give up thoughts of his loved ones back on Earth. He had been somewhat comforted by the fact Sam Lane had been sent back as a messenger to deliver news of his fate to Lois and his parents, and by the fact that the two Kryptonian years he had been away equated to only six months earth time.

"My son, do you want to be reunited with your soul-mate?" Jor-el's voice bellowed through out the ice structure.

"Yes..." Clark replied, but before there was any reply he was surrounded by a bright light before feeling movement. He closed his eyes and waited.

When he felt the movement stop he opened his eyes, letting them readjust to his new surroundings. He could not recognise where he was as it was dark. He used his x-ray vision to scan the area and noticed someone lying down on a bed in front of him. It did not take him long to realise it was Lois.

He found a chair at the other side of the room and decided to just sit and watch her, not wanting to disturb her. He looked around. It seemed that they were in a hotel room, but where. He did not care, as he listened to the sounding her breathing and watched the rise and fall of her chest. She was so peaceful. How much he had missed her.

He must have been watching her for a few hours when suddenly she sat up. "Clark..." she cried out.

He rushed over. "I'm here, Lo." he sat next to her on the bed and hugged her, never wanting to let her go ever again.

He felt her body freeze in shock as she repeated his name. "Clark...is that you?". The panic was evident in her voice. She reached over and switched on the bedside lamp.

She took in the sight before her, not daring to hope he was real. "You're not real, are you?" she said, resigned to the fact he would soon disappear.

"Lois, it's me. I'm back. I am so sorry I had to leave you." he kissed her.

The touch of his lips gave Lois all the confirmation she needed that this was indeed Clark. She did not hold back, their passion reignited. This was not the time for questions, she just needed to be close to him, to experience what she has missed for the past six months.

Later, they lay in bed, their legs intertwined, neither wanting to lose touch with the other. "I have missed you so much." he announced as he kissed the end of her nose.

"I missed you too. I knew deep down that you would return to me."

Clark looked at her. "What do you mean? Surely your dad told you I would be coming back after six months. He was transported with me to see Jor-el. My father sent him back with a message that I would be back in six months."

There were tears appearing in her eyes. "Clark, he did not remember anything. I have spent day after day in the caves trying to contact your father, but he never replied."

"Lois, he couldn't. I had to complete my training or the Earth would have been destroyed by a meteor shower. He told me that you would be informed of my whereabouts." Clark said, showing obvious annoyance at his father's lies.

"We guessed that is where you have been, but the not knowing for definite was hard." she explained. "have you finished your training or do you need to return?"

"My training is finished. I am back for good." he smiled, pushing the hair out of her wet eyes.  
>"how have you been?"<p>

"Great, Clark! I had to put up with everyone asking questions about where you were." There was  
>a hint of resentment and even anger in her voice.<p>

"Lois, if I could have stayed, I would have done." he explained.

She calmed down. "I know that. I don't mean to take it out on you. I love you and am just grateful you are back."

He smiled. "Back where? I have been transported here. Where are we?"

"In the Hilton Hotel in Cairo. I arrived here this morning to take up a new job." she replied.

"New job. What new job?" he asked curiously.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll just answer this." she got up and put on her robe, answering the door.

"Perry. I didn't mean to sleep so long." she yawned.

"It's ok. I guess jet-lag will do that to you, and then with your reunion with Clark, I didn't expect to see you until this morning."

"How do you know about Clark?" Lois asked in shock...

"The coffee and bagels are on their way up, so if we all take a seat, I'll tell you everything." Perry said as he brushed past Lois in a way only he could get away with.

Luckily Clark was dressed in a hotel robe as Perry came in. "Perry, what a surprise!"

"How was your trip?" he said as he punched Clark in the shoulder. "I bet you're glad to be back."

Lois looked at Clark, signalling to him about her suspicions that Perry had been drinking.

There was a knock on the door. Perry answered it, grabbed the tray off the maid and handed her some money. "thanks."

Lois and Clark were looking at each other at the table in complete confusion.

"Right, kids. Dig in!" Perry announced cheerily as he sat down, picking up a bagel.

"Perry, before we eat, tell us how you knew Clark would be back today?" Lois asked.

"It is a long story, but here goes. This goes back to my visit to Smallville, a visit which I might add, saved my life. Listen to the whole story before you tear a strip off me. At first I accepted that it was the drink that caused me to see Clark throwing a tractor through the air and running at the speed of sound."

Clark looked worried. "It was the drink. I thought you knew that."

"Clark, hear me out." Perry replied. "Anyway, I constantly played the events over in my head on my return to Metropolis. Something told me that there was something more to it than met the eye and being a reporter I knew I had to delve."

"It took me a while, but I discovered things about your adoption being arranged at very quick notice by a company which had just been set up. I spent months investigating further before I made my breakthrough. I realised that somehow you had appeared during the meteor shower, but how?"

"I don't know how you come to that conclusion." Lois argued.

"Lois, let me finish. Just after I made this discovery, a detective from the Metropolis Police Department turned up at my door. He asked me why I was investigating Clark, and asked me what I knew. I did not tell him anything."

"So why was the police interested in Clark?" Lois asked.

"I was going to ask but then I felt the detective place his hands on my head and I passed out. Next thing I know...it is a day later when I wake up. At first I thought I must have been drinking and must have blacked out, but then I realise I have a head full of knowledge and memories that I don't remember getting." Perry explained.

"What was the detective called?" Clark asked.

"John Jones and he is from Mars I believe."  
>Lois laughed. "You have definitely been drinking."<p>

Clark placed his hand on his wife's. "Lo, let him finish."

"Anyhow I suddenly had major insight into Clark's arrival on Earth, the destruction of his home planet and his destiny. It was only later when I find out that John planted these memories on the instructions of Jor-el."

"So why did he get you involved?" Clark needed to know.

"He said I had to visit Lois at the farm and convince her to get on with her life. He knew he had been wrong in taking you from your family on Earth without warning."

Lois smirked sarcastically. "So he thought he would get me to travel to the other side of the world. How does that help matters?"

"It was so I could keep an eye on you, and make sure you were ok. I tried to put you off coming as Clark's arrival date approached. I did not want you wasting your time uprooting to Cairo, only to have to return to Smallville when Clark returned. I had thought you would have come in the Summer."

"So how have you taken the news of my secret?" Clark asked calmly.

"I thought being an alcoholic was like living in a haze, but this experience beat it. You need to know that I will never betray your secret to anyone and if I can do anything to help I will." Perry smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I am sure you have loads to discuss, so I will love you and leave you."

Perry got up and left, leaving a shocked Lois and Clark in his wake.

Lois and Clark headed out to see what Cairo had to offer.

"So how was your training?" Lois asked, as they walked hand in hand along a busy street.

"It was hard. I had to stay focused the whole time but in the end I passed. It has made me stronger as a person, as well as a superhero. I feel like nothing is going to hold me back now from achieving my destiny." he announced proudly.

"I just hope I don't get in the way." Lois replied sadly.

He cupped her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his. "You never could. You make me a stronger person. Jor-el recognised that and that is why he sent Perry to look after you. You will be by my side forever. I love you."

She kissed him. "I love you too."

"This place is amazing, so full of life and culture." Clark said as they watched the world go by from outside a corner.

"Well this would have been my home if you had not walked back into my life."

"It still could be!" Clark announced with enthusiasm

"I could never stay here while you return home."

"You don't understand, Lo. I will make this my home, with you. It is our chance to see a world outside of Smallville. In some ways this could be just as valuable as the training Jor-el provided me."

"What about University and your parents?"

"Lois, I haven't finished my high school diploma yet. I can enrol in school here and we could work together with Perry. We can see mom, dad and Chloe all the time. Smallville is only a few minutes away."

Lois was becoming excited by this idea. "Ok, you are on, but can we run this past Perry and your parents first?"

Clark grabbed her hand, and led her up a quiet street where no one was about. "Ok, are you ready?"

"Are we going to run?"

"Run! Of course not. We are going by air." he smiled.

"What do..." Just then she looked down and noticed the ground disappearing very quickly. She focused ahead, as they flew through the clouds and she wondered where life would take them. As long as they stayed together she didn't care.

Minutes later, they touched down at Crater Lake. It was only five in the morning so it was deserted.  
>"Clark, what are we doing here?" she asked puzzled, as she noticed he was looking across at the little hut where all this had begun an eternity ago.<p>

"Fancy a trip down memory lane." he winked...

THE END


End file.
